A New Girl
by Shadow-hidden-Sun
Summary: A new girl, Annie, arrives at Mt. Horizon. She doesn't really understand why she's sent to Horizon, besides that her father couldn't stand her any more. Annie doesn't like to talk or open up to anyone either, but she gets very lonely. Completed.
1. A New Girl

**A New Girl**

Shelby leaned close to Scott, giving him a kiss. Scott returned it and went back to his lunch. She tried for another one.

"I'm hungry Shelby, later."

"Later? Now." She pressured him.

"Good afternoon Cliffhangers," Peter said rather loudly. The group looked up, except Scott who continued to eat.

"Hi, Peter," They said. He gave smiled and gave a stern look at Shelby and Scott.

"Since we have an extra bed, I decided to let another resident come to stay."

"So . . . another Cliffhanger? Juliette asked.

Yes." Peter stepped aside. A girl with blue eyes and dirty blond, long hair stood there. She looked nervous and despite the fair weather, she wore a dark blue, zipped up jacket. She looked around 13 or 14, turning into a teenager.

"This is Annie Miller. She's from Arizona. Does anyone know where that is?" Peter asked.

"Somewhere near California?" Ezra guessed.

"Correct. A warm state. Gets up to 115 degrees. Unlike here, when we go below." He paused for a moment.

"Now I have business to do, so can anyone show her around? She already knows where her dorm is."

"Sorry Daisy, Shelby, and I are practicing tumbling moves." The three left.

"I promised to help," Auggie said, following them out.

"Ezra?"

"I'm on a role," he held a notebook up, "105 pages." He continued to write.

"Scott?"

"I'm eating."

"After."

"I-."

"Good. You'll give Annie a tour, after your eating." Scott sighed, as Peter turned to Annie.

"Do you mind waiting while he eats?" Peter asked Annie. She shook her head.

"I'll check on you later." He left the two.

Scott continued to eat. Annie leaned against the wall, waiting and observing the other kids.

* * *

"Ready?" Scott asked as he stood up. Annie looked at him and followed. Scott showed her the classrooms, including the gym where the others were working. Annie stood back while Scott started conversation. Scott gave Shelby a kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving Annie a tour?" Daisy reminded him.

"Sush, Goth."

"What's she like?" Shelby asked.

"Quiet and like a dog that follows your every move."

"She's just nervous," Juliette said, doing some cross stretches.

"Hey Scott, aren't you-"

"Yeah, I know," Scott said as Ezra strolled up.

"Go finish your tour so you can come back and play," Shelby ordered Scott. They smiled at each other. Then shared a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Auggie yelled, picking up Ezra's pencil and throwing it at Scott, hitting him. When they finished their kiss, Scott throws the pencil at Auggie and goes over to Annie.

They walked away, Scott leading. Scott suddenly stopped, so did Annie. She stared at him as he turned to look at her. He then continued to walk. Annie watched him go a few feet then went to catch up.

"Too much like a dog," Shelby whispered, watching them leave.

* * *

"Are you playing me or something?" Scott turned to her.

"Playing what? I'm not playing anything," She said.

"Hey you talk." Annie glared at him. She didn't want to be the first to say anything, but Scott seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Don't start on me," She threw.

"Don't start on you? I'll do whatever I want to.'

'Why in the world are you here?" He added.

"Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"You asked me a question, I answered. I asked you a question, you didn't answer. So when you answer one of my questions, I'll answer another one of yours." Annie reasoned.

Scott stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"All right. I used to be a scalar, began getting bad grades, and did drugs so my dad sent me here. You?"

"Straight A student, started getting my sister's attitude, took my dad's pills, got bad grades, ditched classes, and ran away from home. My dad couldn't stand me anymore, so here I am."

"You live with your dad?" Scott asked.

"Yep, my dad, sister, stepmom, and stepsister. You?"

"My dad, stepmom, and sibling on the way. Where's you're mom?"

"Lives in the middle of no where with a con artist and their four children. And acts as if I don't exist. Yours?"

"Lives alone. I keep in touch."

"Soon coming? I remember saying that three times. I've never seen my other step sister." Annie was starting to feel a bit comfortable.

"I'm not entirely sure I'll get to see my sibling or how I'll react. I've always been the only child," Scott admitted.

"I wish I had been an only child." Annie's eyes went distant, daydreaming. Suddenly she snapped out of it and noticed Scott staring at her.

"What?" She asked, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Nothing." He shook his head. They said nothing for the remainder of the tour.

Up ahead was a giant rock wall. Scott spotted the Cliffhangers and went over, with Annie in toe.

"Ever been on a rock wall?" Peter asked Annie. She looked at the very top, where Juliette and Auggie were racing.

"A small one at school. We didn't need a harness." Her voice was small.

"Want to try?" Annie looked up at it again. Then at Peter, shaking her head.

"Maybe later. I'm tired from the trip."

"Okay." Peter let her leave.

Annie was pretending to walk to the girl's dorm. She wasn't all that tired. She could nap later. Right now she wanted to be alone, or away from any other human beings, at least. Annie walked close to the woods. But loved the sound of nature: the birds and the sound of rustling leaves so walked into them. She wondered if it had rained before she had gotten to Horizon because the ground was moist and a small pool of water sat near by.She sat down on a rather large rock and played in the water: placing a leaf in it and taking a stick twirling it in the water. Annie froze; a brown squirrel had run down a tree and was now searching for some nuts. It found one, nibbling on it. Something startled it and it took off up the tree. Annie closed her eyes, feeling everything fall away. It was just her and nature: No one else. Even though she was alone, she was happy.

* * *

Peter and Sophie are finished with a meeting with a student and parent. Sophie walks behind Peter, hugging him.

"Have we gotten Annie's files from the doctor?" Sophie asked.

"No, he had to leave in an emergency and forgot to give me them. He said he'd get them to me first thing tomorrow." Sophie nodded.

* * *

After a long while Annie decided to head back to the dorm, hoping no one would be there. To her luck, no one was there. She went over to her bed, the furthest from the door and right next to the bathroom, and lied down. Getting comfortable on her stomach, she closed her eyes.

"I beat you," Daisy said to Shelby.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." The two, along with Juliette entered the dorm.

"Shhh." Juliette told them and pointed to Annie, who is fast asleep. They looked at her.

"Did not," Shelby whispered.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Be quiet you two. It was a tie."

They each sat on their beds. Juliette got out a book and started reading. While Shelby redid her makeup. Daisy went over to Shelby and played with her hair.

Sophie walked in.

"Its you're kitchen duty, girls," She told them. Juliette sighed while Sophie eyed Annie.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Don't know. She was asleep when we came in here. That was at least a half hour ago," Daisy answered. Sophie nodded.

"Come on you three."

"So Annie doesn't have to do anything?" Shelby complained.

"It's her first day. Plus she's tired."

* * *

"What a pain. If Annie was here helping us, we'd probably be done by now," Shelby complained some more as they worked.

"You should be used to it by now."

"Shut up."

"No." Scott smiled.

"Hey Scott, did you get anything on the new girl?" Auggie asked.

* * *

Annie woke, not opening her eyes. She didn't hear voices or movement. Opening them, she realized she was still alone, unless they had left. She glanced around the dorm, suddenly feeling very alone and scared. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She put her head in her arms, her shoulders shaking to her sobs.

* * *

"Um yeah. She lives with her dad and used to be a straight A student. Her mom lives with four children and a con artist."

"Con artist?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah someone who pretends to be someone they're not."

"I know what a con artist is, Scott. I was just making a remark."

"Straight A student, eh," Auggie said while rinsing the cup in his hand.

"So the four children are her halves?"

"Yeah. She has a whole sister and another half, too."

"I sure hope she's whole," Ezra joked.

"Funny Ezra, real funny."

* * *

Annie now lied on her side, calmer now. Some tears still rolled down her face. A moment later she closed her eyes, letting the last tears fall and then wiped her face with her jacket.

* * *

"Anything else?" Juliette asked.

"She ran away from home once," Scott answered her.

* * *

Annie searched the room for tissues. Finally she just went into the bathroom and took some toilet paper to blow her nose. She washed her face, looking at herself in the mirror. When her face and eyes went back to normal color, she decided to go find someone. She redid her ponytail and left the dorm.

A few yards away she spotted Scott. He wasn't alone; someone was with him. Annie slowed down, so they wouldn't notice her.

"Where's Ezra?" Auggie asked.

"Don't know." Scott then turned around, seeing Annie.

"Hey!" He called, motioning for her to come over. She stared at him walking over. Scott stopped so she could catch up.

"Hi," He greeted with a smile. Annie looked at the other boy, then said "hi." Scott noticed that she didn't fully know who he was.

"This is Auggie," Scott introduced them. Auggie said, "hello."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Walking."

"Aren't you hungry?" Annie shrugged.

"Well, its dinner time."

"Oh." Another boy came running up.

"Sorry," He said. He studied the girl.

"Hi, Annie right?" She nodded, "Ezra Freidkin."

"Hi." Annie said to him. The group walked into the dining area and got in line for food. Annie followed them to the table and sat beside Scott. The group started conversation about the day. Scott glanced at Annie.

"Not hungry?" He asked, as she played with her food. She had touched her fruit and potatoes, but not the chicken. Annie shrugged. Peter walked up to the table.

"How we doing?" He asked.

"Fine," Some replayed.

"Fitting in?" Peter turned to Annie.

"I guess."

"It'll take awhile to get used to. Mean while, eat up." He pointed to her plate and went off.

Annie ate a bit more, then picked at her chicken, waiting for Scott to finish. Scott, along with Shelby, got up. Annie just sat there and ate another piece of chicken. After a while she got up and departed to the dorm.

She sat on her bed, thinking of something to do. The others must have had something else to so because she was alone again. She rummaged under her bed and pulled out a scratching pad, pencil, and drawing book. She flipped though the pages of the book and began drawing an animal.

She glanced up as the girls walked in. They seemed to be talking about something, but Annie didn't pay attention.

Something then landed on the bed, making her jump. She looked at it, confused. Her eyes softened at what it was; a black kitten. It stretched its head out to sniff her.

"Your cute. Do you have a name?" Annie pet it.

"Angel," Daisy answered. Annie looked at Daisy for a moment.

"Are you an Angel, Angel?" She picked her up.

"No," Daisy answered again.

"Well then, you should grow to fit our name or are you an opposite cat?" Angel started to purr. Annie looked up and noticed that Juliette had a fluffy black kitten in her arms. The kitten seemed tense.

"This is Fluffy," Juliette brought her over. Fluffy tried to escape.

"Now stop it, you."

Annie let Angel go, which Daisy gathered in her arms. Juliette gave Annie Fluffy. Annie held Fluffy with one arm and pet her with the other.

"I won't hurt you, see," Annie said in a soothing voice. After a bit fluffy relaxed a fraction.

"Want to go?" Annie let go and she ran under Juliette's bed.

"Fluffy!" Juliette went to the bed, trying to cox her out.

"Darn cat, you're so timid."

"Sorry, I should have given her to you," Annie apologized, feeling stupid now.

"Never mind, she'll come out later." Daisy began to brush Angel, while Shelby and Juliette talked. Annie went back to her drawling. Annie completed it with a few more animals and some scenery. Finding one of her folders, she put it away. Annie felt tied and lied down, closing her eyes. She felt Angel jump on the bed and lie next to her.

Annie heard the door and opened her eyes halfway. She saw Peter in the doorway.

"Hi, girls. Came to check up on you," He remarked. Then gazed at Annie, who looked back at him and slowly closed her eyes.

"It seems that Angel has taken a liking to Annie," Peter noted.

"Fluffy hasn't. She's hiding under my bed," Juliette said.

"Fluffy will get used to her in time."

"I hope so, or she'll be living under there for the rest of her life."

"Let me try to fish her out," Peter suggested. He searched under the bed for her and carefully grabbed her.

"Here she is." He handed Fluffy to Juliette, who immediately started to brush her. Fluffy stayed. Peter looked back at Annie.

"How long has she been out?"

"She lied down just before you came in," Daisy answered, "Does she have a sleeping sickness or something?" She added.

"Sophie said she didn't sleep that well on the way here. It must have caught up to her."

Leaving he said, "Sophie will come in before bedtime to check up on you gals."

When he was gone Juliette looked at Shelby and Daisy.

"Why is he checking up on us all the time so suddenly?"

"Maybe he's checking up on everyone. Making sure everything is okay." Daisy suggested.

"Maybe an escaped con is hiding out in the mountains and he wants to know where we are at all times."

"Shelby!" The two girls yelled at her insane suggestion.

"It could happen." Shelby shrugged.

"Hmm . . ." She said quietly.

"Hmm what?" Shelby asked. She looked at the spot where Daisy was looking. So did Juliette.

"Your thinking it has something to do with her?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, maybe she has to be watched."

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know, maybe she has a condition of some type."

"Nah, he probably just wants to keep a closer eye on everyone," Shelby said, going back to her own bed.

"What about your escaped con theory?" Juliette asked.

"Quiet, Jules." Shelby got a book out and started reading it. Jules and Daisy did the same.

Annie hadn't been asleep; she just lied there like she was. She could fake it very well. She took a deep breath and shifted. It had gotten quiet all of a sudden. Annie could hear pages being flipped, so she figured they were reading. If they liked to read maybe they wouldn't tease her for reading, like the kids at her old school did. But then again they were older and more mature then her school was.

Annie sat up, watching them. They were all reading. Juliette glanced at her as she did. Annie got off her bed and searched for a book in her desk. Most of her books were Star Wars, Heartland, Wishbone, and a few miscellanies. She had read all her Star Wars and Heartland books, so she grabbed a Wishbone book. Lying on her bed, she opened _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_.

As Annie finished chapter two, Angel meowed, going up to her. Angel climbed on her back. Then started eating her hair.

"Hey, stop that." Annie told her and pulled her hair away from the kitten's reach. Angel settled for her jacket, chewing on the hood.

"What do you want?" Annie got up, dislodging the annoying kitten. Angel meowed, walking up to her and rubbing against her leg.

"Do you want attention?" Annie asked her, petting her head. Angel started purring and meowed a few more times. Annie picked her up. Angel tried to eat her hair again.

"Stop it, would you like it if I ate your hair?" Annie bent down to kiss her.

"Meow," Angel responded to the kiss.

"Meow yourself." Angel wanted down, so Annie let her down.

Annie searched the room for a cat's toy and spotted a mouse, and teased Angel with it; holding it a few inches away from her face.

"You want it? You have to beg for it," Annie teased. Angel sat up on her hind legs and reached for it. Annie let her have it.

Daisy took a ball and started playing with it. It caught Angel's attention and she went for it. Annie watched them play. She was angry, confused, and hurt that Daisy had taken the kitten away.

Juliette sat next to her.

"Hi," she said to Annie, "I'm Juliette."

"Hi," Annie said back, pretending that Daisy taking Angel away didn't bother her.

"So why are you here?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Annie let some annoyance enter her voice, but she didn't want the girl to get mad at her, "You've had all day to ask."

"Been busy," Jules answered. Annie explained again why she was sent to Horizon.

"So why are you here, since I answered your question."

"Seems fair.'

'I'm a cutter and I have bulimia," Jules answered.

"Oh," Annie glanced around the room.

"That's Daisy, she's gothic and can read cards. And that's Shelby, don't mess with her. All of us are paired into couples; Auggie and me, Ezra and Daisy, and then Scott and Shelby."

Annie noticed she was alone, with no partner. That almost brought tears to her eyes, but she forced them back.

"Hopefully we'll have another Cliffhanger come along, so you can partner up, as well." She got up and tried to catch Fluffy as she went back under the bed. Annie stared at the wall, thinking.

Someone sat ton the bed again. Annie looked over and was confused at who it was; Daisy.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Visualizing a TV."

"What's on?"

"Friends."

"What episode?" Daisy asked.

"The one when Joey auctions for a boat."

"That's a funny one." They stared at the wall.

* * *

Shelby got up and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Juliette.

"For a walk," She answered.

"I'm coming with you." Daisy ran to catch up.

* * *

"Fluffy, please come here," Jules tried again and again to coax her out.

"Let me try," Annie offered.

"Go ahead." Annie easily squeezed between the bed and floor and grabbed the kitten. She handed her to Juliette.

"Your skinner than me!" Jules exclaimed.

Annie shrugged, "I'm younger, so naturally I'm skinner."

"The cats have to back to their house, want to help me?"

"Sure," Annie and her took a cat, heading out. Annie draws her jacket closer around her. Juliette opened a door to a small hut. Inside are three cages; one has a rabbit, another a lizard, and a hamster. Another larger cage was empty and they set the kittens in there.

"These are rescues. Every few months they're taken here so we can take care of them. It teaches reasonability. We only have to spend 30 minutes with them each day and clean up after them.

"No dogs," Annie noted.

"Dogs require more work," Jules explained. They passed the docks and saw a couple making out; it was Scott and Shelby.

"They really love each other, don't they?" Annie asked.

"Yep, they've been broken up before, but they always get back together. Nothing can separate those love birds."

"I wish I had someone to love me like that," Annie whispered to herself.

"What?" Juliette heard her mumble.

"When's bed time?" She covered up with that.

"Ten-thirty."

* * *

"And where have you been?" Juliette asked as Shelby came in.

"None of your business."

"And you Daisy?"

"Talking to Ezra, is that bad?"

"Guess not." Jules said.

"Where's the new girl?"

"She has a name, Shelby."

"Fine, where's Annie?"

"Shower."

"Shower?" Shelby was confused, "It's only eight-thirty."

"Apparently she's tired or dirty from the trip here," Juliette said.

Annie came out of the bathroom in light blue, lose PJ's. Her hair was down and still wet, which caused her to shiver to the sudden cold. She sat on the bed, seeing Daisy and Shelby sitting on a bed, seeming to be playing a card trick. Juliette is watching from her bed.

"Something this week is going to upset you," Daisy said to Shelby.

"Doesn't that happen every week?" Jules asked, she received a glare from Shelby.

"What; extra work?"

"You'll find out when it comes.'

'You'll also go the wrong way with something or someone." Annie realized that She was telling Shelby's fortune.

"Interesting?" Daisy asked her, snapping her out of her sudden daydreaming.

"Believe in witchcraft and such?"

"A little," Annie answered.

"I could tell you your fortune."

"No thanks. I like my life to be a surprise than waiting and dreading something to happen."

"Suit yourself." Daisy shrugged, putting the cards away. As the others talked, Annie read more of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Feeling drowsy, she covered up with the blankets, going to bed. Images floated in her mind as she drifted to sleep.

"She sleeps way too much," said Shelby.

"Why is it your concern?" Daisy asked.

"It's not, but she'll probably fall asleep during classes tomorrow." She shrugged.

"She should be rested by then," Juliette explained to them.


	2. A New Twist

Hi, thanks for the reviews. I _really_ appreciate them. Sorry it took long to update, I couldn't log in.  
I do not own Higher Ground except for the people such as Annie that I have made up. I don't make any money for this, all though I wish I did. Just to let you know I've never seen a single episode of Higher Ground in my life, I go by the scripts and fanfiction I have read or I just make it up. Hope you enjoy my Higher Ground fanfiction and have a good day.

* * *

**

A New Twist

**Peter was going though Annie's file that Dr. Grodim had left on his desk:

_Lisa M. Miller_

  
Weight: 90 pounds  
Height: 5 foot 2 inches  
Comments: Multiple scars over body, few are still fresh. Wears contacts and struggles to see without them. Heard something in her lungs, but checks out fine. Drugs were found in her system.

Dr. Grodim

There was more to the file, but Peter picked out the interesting and most important things. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't have given her back her razor so soon, but too late now.

Sophie entered with some coffee. She noticed the file on the desk.

"Annie's?" Sophie asked, pouring coffee into a cup for him. She read it over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Have you gotten any medical files or anything before she came here?"

"Medical files, but they lost them besides the recent ones in two years. I haven't received any others. I might call her schools to see. I do know she was expelled from Jr. High, but that's it."

"Why?"

"I was never told.' Peter took a sip of his coffee.

'Where are the Cliffhangers right now?" Asked Peter.

"In one of their classes, silly."

"Oh, right." Peter and Sophie embrace each other, sharing a romantic kiss.

* * *

Annie sat in math class with her head down, staring at the teacher, Mrs. Coolly, explain how to work a problem. She hadn't been able to keep up on her, so had completely stopped listening. Annie was daydreaming, and her eyes showed it.

She had been put into every class with the Cliffhangers since they didn't have any records on what she had learned and hadn't learned. She hadn't had a placement test either. Annie didn't really care.

"Annie," Mrs. Coolly snapped her out of daydreaming, and she looked up innocently, "The answer to the problem please."

Annie hesitated, "I . . ." She realized everyone was staring at her, and it made her nervous.

"Were you paying attention?"

"Yes, I just don't understand it."

"Were you paying attention?" Mrs. Coolly asked again.

Annie looked down, "Sort of," She answered. The teacher went to write something down._Oh, good Annie get yourself in even more trouble._

"Scott?" Mrs. Coolly called upon.

"You lost me."

"Ezra?"

"92.7 percent," He answered.

"Good. Does everyone else understand it?"

Ezra and Shelby were the only ones who did.

"Okay, I'll do another one. This time, Annie and Scott, pay attention with the rest of you."

* * *

Peter was calling Annie's Junior High School. He had finished a conversation with her elementary school and had only found one thing fairly interesting. He was having them ship a copy of them to the school so he could confirm them. Her High School files were already on his desk, but he hadn't had the chance to go over them.

"I need a copy of her files. I want to know if they were ever shipped to a school called Mount Horizon or if I need to get them." He paused for an answer.

"A week ago? I never got them." He paused again.

"Okay, okay, I just need to know a few things for now; I know she was expelled and I wanted to know what led to that." He quickly got a pen and paper and jotted down some things the person told him.

"What? Repeat that please," Peter listened, "A gun?'

'Okay that's all I need to know for now. Thank you. Bye." He set the phone down, running his hand though his hair.

* * *

"Turn your books to page 391. You and along with a partner, which I will chose, are to do that Lab. On your tables are your materials you need. It should take you about forty minutes to do and then we will go over what you discovered," Mr. Starks, their science teacher, explained to them.

"I want Shelby and Juliette together, Auggie and Daisy, Ezra and Scott." He noticed it was uneven, Annie was alone.

"Annie you will work with Ezra and Scott.'

'Go on, what are you waiting for? Get started." Everyone partnered up. Annie strolled over to the table where Scott and Ezra were. She sat on a stool behind them, watching Ezra read the directions, as if he were in a play.

"First you take half a cup of unsalted water and-"

"Ezra, be serious," Scott interrupted him.

"I am being serious," Said Ezra in a weird voice.

"Shut up or Annie will read it while you have a time out." Annie couldn't help but smile at the two arguing.

"What are you smiling at?" Ezra turned to her, playing with her, but she didn't know that. It wiped the smile off her face and she looked down.

"Give me the book." Scott tied to take it from him.

"No, I'm reading it."

"Then stop it." Scott looked at Annie, who looked like she thought he was going to yell at her. He motioned her to stand beside him. Uncertainly, she went over to him.

"Do you want to read it?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Read the directions Ezra, in your normal voice." Ezra read as Scott and Annie took turns doing whatever the book told them to. Ezra helped them answer some of the questions. Annie was getting comfortable around them.

At another table, Shelby glared at them.

"Shelby, what does the book say now?" Juliette asked. She got no answer.

"Shelby?" Jules saw her staring at Scott and the other two.

"He looks too happy with her," Shelby said.

"He always looks happy when he talking to someone, well sometimes. It's nothing to get hyped up about."

"She looks too happy then."

"Lay off it Shelby. She just got here. She's just making friends," Juliette explained to her.

"Yeah, with my boyfriend," Shelby reasoned.

"I'm Scott's friend, short of, but you don't get mad at me when we talk."

"You already dated him and blew it. He's mine now."

"So he can't have any girls that are just his friends?"

"No, he can't. That's right." Shelby turned to her.

"I heard, if you don't put trust into a relationship, as of not trusting your boyfriend around other girls-"

"What is this? Therapist stuff?" Shelby nagged, "Scott's mine, end of discussion."

"Okay." Jules went back to their assignment.

* * *

"You're not leaving this table until you eat all of it," Sophie told Annie strictly. They were sitting at a table by themselves.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Eat."

"No, you can't make me," Annie protested.

"Hello ladies. Annie I heard you weren't paying attention in math today. Is it too hard for you?" Peter asked, sitting at the table with them. Annie gave him the evil glare.

"Hmm, What did I do to you lately?"

"You took my knife," Annie answered nastily.

"Your not supposed to have it.'

'You eating anything?" He changed the subject.

"What does it look like to you?"

Peter thought a moment; "You're not leaving this table."

"I've already been informed of that." Annie watched as the two got up and talked,_ probably talking about me._

"I read over her records. She was expelled for taking a gun to school. She had also had fights and ditched a few times," Peter said.

"Anything else?"

"Her grades started dropping in 3rd grade and went up and then down in junior high and strayed down in high school.'

'Why did her grades drop in elementary?" Peter asked.

"Her parents got divorced some years ago. Maybe she was struggling with that," Sophie guessed. She glanced at Annie to make sure she was still there, which she was. Peter looked at her, too. She was staring down at her plate. She didn't look mad anymore. In fact she looked sad. Annie then saw them looking at her. She quickly looked down and then set her head on the table.

"She looks almost lost," Sophie said, quietly, "She acts tough to hold in what she really feels." She sighed.

"Another Shelby?" Peter asked.

"Somebody say my name?" Shelby walked into the cafeteria.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked instead of answering her question.

Shelby answered, "Doing an assignment."

"Funny, I spoke with all the teachers and none of them gave out assignments today."

"It was from another night." Shelby almost blew her and Scott's cover.

"What subject was it?"

"Math," She answered.

"I hope Mrs. Coolly gets it by tomorrow."

"She will." Shelby went to get lunch.

"Look who just walked in," Peter said as Scott did.

"What I do?"

"Guilty conscience?" Sophie asked.

"No . . ." Scott answered.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"Assignment."

"Let me guess math?" Peter said.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"Just go eat.' Peter rolled his eyes as Scott left.

'What are we going to do with those two?" He asked Sophie.

"Make sure they don't get in trouble?" Sophie sarcastically said, walking away to Annie.

Peter shook his head at her, smiling.

* * *

Annie followed Scott to the basketball court. She had eaten some of her meal, so they had let her go for free time.

"Play basketball a lot?"

"Sometimes," She answered.

There were other kids playing basketball and some were sitting on the benches, watching. Including Shelby, Daisy, and Juliette.

"She's with Scott again. Trailing him like a dog," Shelby said.

"Leave it," Juliette told her.

"No, she's stealing him from me."

"She is?" Asked Daisy.

"Can't you tell by the way she's been following him?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Daisy answered.

They watched as Scott and Annie went over to an open hoop and started shooting. Annie missed a few times.

"Pathetic," Said Shelby.

"Very."

"Maybe she doesn't play much," Juliette suggested. Scott was now giving Annie some tips on how to shoot well. She did a bit better.

"Scott!" Shelby called. He looked around for her, then rested his eyes on his girlfriend. He smiled and waved to her. Then he blew her a kiss.

"Oh, how sweet," Daisy mocked.

"See, Shel. He loves you, not Annie," Jules reasoned.

"She'll try to take him. I just know it," Shelby told them.

* * *

It might be a while before I update again. June is going to be a very busy month over on my side of the world. Plus I want to change my website, I haven't done anything to it since I put it up. When it is up and running the way I wish it, my fanfiction may be updated quicker there. I'll update when I can, bye.


	3. Influence

**

Influence

**

Ezra and Daisy were sitting together, reading one of their assignments aloud so only they could hear. Auggie and Juliette sat on the couch, chatting while Scott and Shelby were all over each other.

"You two need to get a room, especially if Peter sees you. You'll both be on shuns for the rest of the year," Juliette said, getting sick of them.

"Your just jealous," Shelby stopped kissing her boyfriend long enough to say.

"Sure, I'm jealous Shelby." Juliette then kissed Auggie on the lips. Auggie looked like he was in heaven when she pulled away. Ezra laughed, making everyone look at him.

"What, can't a guy laugh around here?"

"No," They all answered. Daisy leaned over, giving him a kiss as well. Everyone smiled, cuddling their partners and going back to their business.

All except Annie, who was sitting in a dark corner all alone. She longed for someone to care for her like Shelby and Scott did, or Daisy and Ezra. She knew that would never happen. No body liked her, even if it was just a friendship; she'd never feel loved. She was one of those people who were disliked by everyone no matter what she did.

She sighed, trying to drawl herself closer into a ball. So no one would notice her; like the shadow she felt like. Silently, so no one would hear, she sobbed.

Hearing a noise, she quickly dried her tears. Peter and Sophie had came into the lounge.

"Group, and since everyone is here, we'll have group here.' Peter sat in a chair while Sophie sat beside Ezra. Peter then noticed it wasn't everyone. He glanced around for the missing member.

"Where is Annie?"

"She was here," Shelby answered.

The shadow in the corner drew herself closer into a ball, trying to hide. Peter caught her eye though. He wondered why she was alone. He didn't want to put her in the spotlight, but she couldn't miss her first group.

"Come here, Annie." Everyone then saw her. Annie hid her face, shaking her head. Peter got up and went over to her.

"Come on. Its group, nothing to be afraid of." She got up before Peter could make her and sat on the floor, next to Sophie, so she could hide behind the arm of the couch. Peter sat in the chair, the center of everyone's attention.

"Ok, we'll make it simple. Just introduce yourselves. Shelby you first."

"Fine. I'm Shelby Merrick and I was sent here because I ran away and sold myself on the streets."

"I'm Scott Barringer. I was sent here because my step mom molested me and I turned to drugs."

Peter nodded for Daisy to go.

"I'm Daisy Lipenowski and I'm here because I threatened my step dad with a golf club and turned gothic."

Ezra began next, "I'm Ezra Friekin and I'm here because I turned to drugs to forget about my mom and dad fighting."

"I'm Sophie- oh, wait, I don't do this. Annie your turn." Everyone laughed, but not Annie.

"Annie it's your turn and no one can see you from there," Peter explained to her. She didn't look up at him.

"All you do is state your name and tell us why you're here."

Annie opened her mouth, "I'm Annie Miller and I don't know why I'm here, but I guess its because my dad couldn't stand me anymore." She hides further into the corner of the couch.

"Good," Peter assured her, wondering why she was so scared.

"Juliette?"

"I'm Juliette Waybourne and I'm here because I struggled to be perfect, so I'm bulimic and became a cutter to get attention."

"And last, but not least . . ."

"I'm Auggie and I was sent here to this wonderful place because I almost turned into a gangster and did drugs."

"All right. Go entertain your selves for the rest of the day," He then added, "Annie I'd like to talk," When everyone was gone, including Sophie, he went to the corner where she was. She didn't glance up.

"Why are you trying to hide?" He knelt in front of her, seeing her shrug.

"Everyone does something for a reason. I opened this school to help kids, like you. If you don't tell me, I can't help." He went to lie his hand on her shoulder. She flinched back. Peter withdrew his hand, surprised.

"Has anyone hit you before?" Annie shook her head. Peter had a feeling she was lying.

"I don't like to be stared at," she answered quietly.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about. None of the other kids are. If you sit there and act like it doesn't bother you, you'll get used to it. But if you try to hide from everyone, there's a reason to get embarrassed, because then everyone notices your scared and stare," Peter explained. Annie sighed and nodded.

"Go make some friends."

Outside, Annie went to find Juliette. She found Shelby instead.

"Where's Juliette?" She asked her.

"She and Auggie went somewhere. I wouldn't disturb them."

"Oh." Shelby started to leave.

"Um, do you have anything?" Shelby turned to her, "Like weed?"

"Go ask Ezra. He knows a few kids who sneak it in," Shelby told her.

"Thanks." Annie left to find him. It wasn't hard; he was at the boy's cabin, just coming out.

"Ezra, Shelby told me you had stuff," Annie said. He glanced around.

"Wait here," He said going back into the cabin. He came out, checking around again. Then handed her a bag of white powder. Annie sat on the porch.

"You're not aloud up here," Ezra told her.

"And you're not aloud to have this." She held the bag up to him before using it.

"Thanks." She gave it back and went down the grounds.

"No problem," He said, tucking it in a safe place.

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for ten minutes," Daisy asked.

"Sorry, ran into Annie," Ezra explained.

"What she want?"

"A little drugs, that's all." He gave her a kiss and Daisy put her arms around his neck.

* * *

Shelby came in, throwing her sweater on her bed.

"What you get?" Daisy asked.

"Suns, for a week."

"Aww, too bad. I only got kitchen duty for two days."

"Why do you look so perky?" Shelby asked Juliette.

"Because Auggie and I were smart enough not to get caught."

"Ugh, just what I need." She folded her arms, sitting on the edge of her bed. She saw Annie asleep in hers.

"It's only four and she's taking a nap," She complained.

They started to go through their mail that they had gotten from family.

"What you're dad say?" Shelby asked Daisy, cooling down.

"Nothing much, just the usual. Saying he's sorry about the accident and that he's really trying hard to stop drinking.'

'What about your family?"

"Jess says she misses me and that moms coping."

Jules got up, getting her mail.

"My nineteen year old sister got into that school she wanted."

"Princeton?" Daisy asked.

"No, some bogus school somewhere." She went trough another letter.

"Mom's expecting a baby in seven months. Not sure what it is yet."

"What do you want it to be?" They came over to her bed.

"Doesn't matter to me. It'll still be prefect to my mom." Shelby put an arm around her for support.

"So that makes nine perfect siblings and one failure."

"You're not a failure Jules. Your mom is for thinking that," Daisy assured her.

Juliette sniffled, "Thanks guys"

* * *

Daisy and Juliette sat on one bed, putting make up on each other, seeing which could make the other look more ridicules. Shelby was reading a book for an assignment.

"Dinner," She said, hearing the bell and getting up.

"Better tell Sleeping Beauty," Daisy said, while her and Juliette went to clean up.

"You two are stupid," Shelby said at the way they both looked. They giggled and went into the bathroom.

"Hey, get up." Shelby kicked the bed.

"Don't you get enough sleep around here?!" She leaned over, shaking her roughly. Annie didn't wake.

"She's a rock," She told the two as they came out.

"Then leave her and Peter will come get her."

* * *

Peter came up to the table.

"Where's-"

"In bed," Shelby answered, "We couldn't wake her."

Peter went to get her.

"Annie, dinner. Time to wake up." He shook her. She only moved to the shaking.

"Annie," He tried again. He felt for a pulse. She was still alive, but it was rather slow. Peter opened one of her eyes, seeing if they were dilated. Annie moved away, pushing him, but passing out in the process, her hand on his. He took hold of it, noticing she was pale and clammy.

"Annie," He said, slapping her face. A low groan came from her, but she did not wake.

"Annie, what did you take?"

"What who take?" Jeff, one on the assistants asked, coming in.

"She took something, or some things wrong," Peter explained to him, "I don't know where she would get anything if that's it."

"One of the others? Maybe she hid it some where." They started to look around.

"Don't see anything she could have used," Peter said. He tried arousing Annie from her sleep again. Then looked around on her arm to see if there were any marks from a needle there.

"Here, try this." Jeff handed him a glass of water. Peter poured a bit on Annie's face. She squeezed her eyes and then sat up, moving away from them. Peter sat next to her, seeing her eyes pinpoint sized, and noticing her swallow, slow breathing.

"What did you take?" Peter asked gently, "And don't tell me nothing, your pupils are small." Annie inched further from him. She looked down. An idea comes into her head, but she doubted if Peter would believe her.

Repeating himself, "What did you take?"

"I . . . I was crying." Annie didn't dare to look up. Peter thought that through, deciding if she was lying. Annie was pale; loss of energy and food could have given her that, but only drugs gave you pinned eyes. Peter sighed.

"We'll take you to infirmary to confirm that you haven't taken anything," Peter finally said.

"I don't like it there!" Annie got up slowly. She stumbled as she did. Peter and Jeff went to help.

"Don't. No! I don't want to go!" She exclaimed. Peter and Jeff held her firmly; she struggled to break free. Annie started crying and gasped to breathe. They let go, realizing that they were hurting her. She collapsed, trying to catch her breath.

"You need to see the doctor. We won't force you, but as long as it takes we'll stay to make sure you get there," Peter told her. Shakily, Annie got up and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

Annie sat on the bed. She had slept in the infirmary, being watched, and had gotten sick during the night and then had a hard time falling asleep. Peter was now with her, he had found out what she had taken: heroin.

"Why, Annie?" He asked her, for what was the millionth time it seemed. Annie, like with the other times, didn't answer. Peter held in his sigh, not wanting to let Annie know he was getting impatient.

"Okay then. Where did you get it?" He asked instead.

"I'm not saying anything," Was all she said.

"You said something." Annie glanced up.

"Did someone give it to you or did you hide it? You could have gotten it out of my safe, did you?'

'Annie, where did you get it? Tell me."

Someone came into the room. Peter ignored whoever it was and continued with Annie.

"Annie, if you don't tell me, I'll find out by whoever gave it to you." He stepped closer to her. He saw her tighten up, but didn't move away.

"Tell me Annie," Peter softened his voice. Getting no response, he turned to who else was in the room.

"So, I'd guess she hasn't told you," Whispered Dr. Grodim.

Peter shook his head; "She only said one thing the entire time."

"You'll help her in time, but for now she needs more rest. I don't think she's ever used the drug before, so she needs to be very carefully watched to make sure nothing happens and to help her with her withdrawl."

Peter nodded, "Keep a very close eye on her."


	4. Judgment: Exile or Fellowship

Thanks for the reviews; I really appeciate them.  
School starts this month, so my story might come later in the month, but hopefully still every month.  
He's the next chapter, hope you like it:

* * *

**

Judgment: Exile or Fellowship

**"I have to go now," Annie said to Shelby.

"Fine, just stay away from Scott!" Shelby yelled as she walked off. She didn't see the tears that welled up in Annie's eyes. _Nobody likes me. They all tease and mock me. Why don't they like me? Why did God put me on this Earth? I hate life!_

Annie cried out loud as she entered the deserted cabin. She felt so isolated from everyone, so different. Even when she made friends, she lost them. Or nobody wanted to be her friend at all. Annie went into the bathroom and took out a sharp, pointed rock. She slipped her jacket off so she could put the marks where they couldn't be seen. Annie softly screamed under her breath as she cut her upper arm. Then her other arm and legs. The loss of blood, lack of food and sleep and heroin withdrawal made her feel weary. She put the last cut near her waist. After putting it away, she went to lie on her bed. She put her jacket back on before going to sleep.

* * *

Peter went into the dorm, wanting to talk to Annie.

"She sleeps too much," He noted, seeing her. Annie shifted her arm, revealing the red gash on her waist. Peter got closer to inspect it. _She's cutting herself?_ He shook her, hoping she'd wake. She just moaned in her sleep and moved away.

"Annie, wake up. I want to talk to you." He shook her a bit more. She didn't respond.

"Annie, I'll go get a cold cup of water and spill it on you." Annie just breathed deeply. Peter figured she was trying to get out of the talk. He carefully took her jacket off, reviling more cuts.

"No, Annie," Peter whispered quietly. He sat on the bed, examining them, studing them, so he could find out how long ago she had done it. They looked fresh and bleeding, so Peter figured within minutes or hours.

Annie's eyes flicked open as he touched near one wound. She quickly sat up, away from him. She swayed as she watched him stare at her.

"What are these?" Peter asked, taking the arm, which had a gash on its waist. She weakly, but stubbornly pulled away. He let go. He had no emotion in his eyes, but he was mad at her and scared for her life.

"Okay, then. Why?" Annie stared at him angrily.

"Why did you cut yourself? What's wrong?" She didn't answer. Peter knew she wasn't going to, but he was trying any ways.

"What's bothering you?"

"You," she answered.

"Me? Why? What did I do?"

"You won't leave me alone."

"I'm making sure your okay."

"I'm fine"

"Apparently not if you're here and cutting yourself," Peter explained, "There's more. What is it?" Annie kept her gaze on a certain spot on the bed.

'Annie?" She didn't look up.

'I called your previous schools."

"What?"

"I've figured out why you were expelled: You brought a gun to school. Why?" She looked away, angered.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Stop asking me that!" Annie yelled.

"Annie, is there a reason you brought a gun to school?" Peter waited for an answer, that never came,"Answer me please."

"These boys wouldn't leave me alone," She replied quietly.

"What did they do?"

"Made fun of me, trying to cheat off my tests, and taking my things." Peter saw a few tears slide from her face.

"Did you tell any one? The teacher perhaps?"

"Yes, but after a while they threatened me."

"How did they threaten you?" Peter asked, concerned.

"To beat me up and . . . and rape me."

"Did they ever do those things?"

"No, after a week, I brought my dad's hand gun in." Annie broke into sobs. Peter went to hug her, to show it was okay now, but she moved away from him and into the bathroom.

The three girls walked in, wondering why Peter was sitting on Annie's bed.

"Don't ask. Just leave Annie alone for a while." With that, he left.

They watched him leave and then gazed at the closed bathroom door. Within the room came quiet weeping.

* * *

Everyone looked up when the doorknob to the bathroom door moved. Annie slowly came out after the long while. She didn't look at anyone as she went out the door.

"What do you think is wrong?" Juliette asked.

"Don't know," Daisy answered.

"She was trying to take Scott and I told her off. The cry baby," Shelby explained.

"Did she kiss him?" Jules asked.

"No."

"Did she touch him inappropriately?"

"No."

"What she do than?"

"She kept following him around all the time," Shelby told them.

"Annie followed Ezra once." Daisy pointed out.

"She follows me, too," Juliette said.

"She'll be after Ezra next and then Auggie," Shelby warned, "As for following you, she just wants us to think she's not after them."

* * *

Annie walked around the school, feeling very sad. She figured when everyone went to dinner she'd kill herself. She'd make everyone feel sorry: her dad, mom, siblings, and those so-called friends.

As she sat down, she heard something: It was Ezra.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi," She said back, but turned her head away from him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Nothing," She answered untruthfully.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, I just want to be left alone."

Ezra asked Annie a question, but than Daisy came out of now where.

"What are you two doing?" Annie and him stood up.

"Talking," Ezra answered.

"About what?" Ezra shrugged.

"I don't want you near her. She'll try to take you away from me." Ezra looked confused, while Annie had a mixture of emotions.

"Go away. Leave us alone!" Daisy shouted. Annie walked away slowly and then turned around and ran.

"I wa-" Ezra started to say, but Daisy gave him a kiss.

* * *

Peter noticed that Annie wasn't at the dinner table with the other Cliffhangers. He didn't know if she had ever came out of the bathroom.

"Where's Annie?" He asked. He wondered if he'd be saying those two words for the entire time Annie stayed at Horizon.

Scott and Auggie shrugged.

"She was trying to hit on Ezra and I told her to get lost," Daisy answered.

"What?" Peter looked at Ezra.

"She didn't hit on me. I saw her alone and wondered if she was okay."

"She just lied to you," Daisy said.

"She didn't really say a thing. Except that she wanted to be alone."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Daisy, next time don't jump to conclusions," Peter left to find Annie.

He searched around the school, then went to search the dorm. The bathroom door was closed. He knocked.

"Annie, you in there?" No response.

"Annie, can you answer me? Please, Annie." He didn't hear anything. He tried the handle; it was unlocked.

"I'm coming in."

Annie lied sprawled on the floor, very pale. A small pool of blood lied near her left arm. Peter quickly knelt on the ground to check her vital signs. Her pulse was irregular. Someone then came into the dorm.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled at who ever it was. The person rushed out the door. Peter checked her pulse again. He then tried to wake her. She just moved limply to his shaking. Sophie rushed in after a minute.

"An ambulance is on its way," She told him. She saw Annie.

"What happened?" Peter thought the same thing. He spotted the rock and picked it up; she had cut herself seriously.

As they waited for the ambulance, Peter and Sophie worked on stopping the bleeding and cleaning the wound. After a long while, it finally arrived. Sophie went outside to direct them to Annie.

They came in, immediately checking her vitals. One paramedic put an oxygen mask over her face.

"We'll have to take her to the hospital to heal her wounds," Said Austin, one of the paremedics. Peter nodded, understanding the need.

They got Annie onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Peter followed them in his vehicle.

* * *

Annie heard the sound of a siren and voices. Her eyes flickered opened, seeing a very blurry blob. Someone at her side gently touched her. The person said something, but Annie couldn't make out the words. Annie's eyes closed as she passed out.

* * *

Peter waited beside Annie's bed. She was still unconscience. One of her arms was stitched and wrapped up in a cloth. The other cuts were covered with bandages. She had blood and water being pumped into her body. There was also an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breath easier.

Peter heard someone behind him; Annie's nurse.

"Visiting hours are almost up," She said.

"Just a few more minutes." The nurse nodded and left.

Annie heard silence and felt weak and very cold. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Everything in front of her was a big blur. She couldn't make out any objects or colors.

"Hello." She barely heard Peter say beside her. Even more slowly, she turned her head, still seeing blurs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. She didn't attempt to answer.

"Ok, your probably too weak to say anything right now," Peter guessed. Annie took a deep breath, ignoring what Peter was saying.

* * *

Peter got out of his car and strolled to his office. He saw Scott walking towards him.

"What happened? No one will tell me anything," Scott asked.

"I'll tell you. Go get the other Cliffhangers; we're having an early group."

"What is this? I was busy," Auggie complained as the whole group sat down.

"Settle down," Peter ordered the group of teenagers, "You all know that Annie isn't here."

"Yeah, where is she?" Ezra interrupted.

"I was getting to that.'

'She hurt herself and is in the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Juliette asked.

"She's fine for now."

"What she do?" Shelby asked.

"If she wants to tell you, she can. It's not my job."

"Fine, I'll get it out of her if it's the last thing I do."

"Shelby," He scolded, "I want you all to do something for me. When Annie gets back, she'll need to be watched at all times. Okay? You think that one of you can always be with her?" He studied the Cliffhangers. Some of them looked a bit worried, like Scott and Juliette, and some didn't look like they cared, like Shelby.

"Sure," Some answered.

"I want you all to think about this whole thing. We'll discuss it tomorrow."

"Think about it? What are we supposed to think about?" Shelby asked everyone as they sat on the porch.

"How we've been treating Annie," Scott answered matter-of-factly.

"How about how she's been treating us?"

"She hasn't done anything to us, but hang around for attention," Scott shoved at her.

"He has a point Shelby," Juliette pointed out, " She just wants to be friends, but we've been too busy or paranoid about her."

"I think she's trying to take our boyfriends away and you two can't see that," Daisy spat out.

"She hasn't kissed any of us," Ezra explained.

"Not yet she hasn't. She's probably waiting for the right time," Shelby reasoned

"When? In the hospital?" Scott asked.

"Maybe," Daisy said and sat down next to Ezra.

"Your just paranoid," Ezra said to her.

"You should be too."

"I think we should take this the other way then what we've been doing. We've done this with other members and what happened to them? They committed suicide, remember? We should spend more time with her and see what she's like, instead of guessing what she's like."

"Scott's right," Jules and Ezra agreed with him, but the other three didn't.

"Let's just try it out and then we can judge her. Okay?" Scott asked.

"You do what you want, we'll do what we want," Daisy told him and, along with Auggie, got up to leave.

"So you're going to allow Annie to be your friend? You like her don't you?"

"Shelby, no. We've judged too many people too quickly and they've died because of it, don't you see that?"

Shelby got up and left.

"Shel," Scott said desperately. He looked back at Juliette and Ezra. They smiled weakly at him and left as well. Scott sighed, closing his eyes.


	5. Weekend

**Weekend**

"Hey," Ezra greeted the group, going over to Daisy and putting his arms around her.

"Why are you cheery?" Asked Juliette.

"I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," He explained.

"So you always wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Scott asked, making everyone giggle.

"I was joking, I'm cheery because I'm cheery. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything," Shelby put in. Ezra rolled his eyes.

"You're ruining my cheeriness."

Peter went up to them, "Enjoying the weekend?"

"Sure," Auggie answered. Peter nodded. Noticing Ezra and Daisy, he chided them.

"Sorry," They said.

"Sorry isn't good enough guys. Show me you can do it and then I'll know you are.'

'I need a volunteer," Of course no one stepped forward toward the invitation, "Come on, Sophie needs someone to help her out while I go pick Annie up from the hospital," Peter told them.

Sighing Auggie said, "I'll help."

"Thank you, and on next kitchen duty you get a day off." Auggie snickered as he left with Peter, knowing everyone else wanted to volunteer now.

* * *

Annie stayed silent the entire trip back to Horizon. She leaned as close as she could to the window, to get away from Peter.

"How are you feeling?" He tried to get an answer from her. He had heard that she gave a fight when the doctor tried to check her for the last time. Peter was wondering why. They already knew her records and that she cut herself. What else could there be? He was really starting to consider physical abuse.

Annie shivered in the corner of the seat. He glanced at her. She barely glanced at him, but quickly looked away.

Peter got out of the vehicle; a red mini van was out front. He glanced at Annie who had slammed the jeep door, and then he went to the van.

"May I help you?" He asked the man who had stepped out of the vehicle.

"I'm looking for MT. Horizon," The said, drunkenly.

"This is it."

"I'm Mr. Jacobs." They shook hands in greeting.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"My son, I don't know what to do any more. My wife ran out, leaving nothing. Influence of drugs and his friends. I can't deal with him any more. He's driven me to drink. Someone told me about this place. I thought maybe you can help him."

"Usually people make appointments before coming, but maybe we can make an exception. Just wait in my office while I do something and I'll get right to you." Peter showed him inside and went back to Annie. She was leaning against the truck.

"You need sleep. Go on to the infirmary, it'll be quieter," Peter told her.

Peter opened the door, but closed it when Sophie ran up.

"Is someone here?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"There were no appointments."

"I know, he's desperate," Peter explained.

"Want help?"

Peter shook his head, "No, but you can watch Annie to make sure she gets to the infirmary and gets some sleep." She nodded and went after Annie.

* * *

Annie leaned against the wall, sitting on the bed. She was fiddling with the blankets around her. Sophie was in the room with her and had started asking questions when Annie hadn't been able to fall asleep. Annie was refusing to answer.

"Do you want something or I can get Peter?" Sophie tried her again. Annie continued to stare at the wall, she looked like she was in a trance.

"Annie?" Sophie was wondering if the drugs they had given her for pain had worn off, but they should have by now. She kept quiet, thinking if it was silent, Annie would drift off to sleep. It would have worked, but someone opened the door.

"Peter wants to see you," Said Roger.

Sophie nodded and got up. Roger closed the door behind her; he came in and sat in the chair Sophie had been sitting in. He looked at Annie. She glanced away quickly when he did.

"You probably don't know me. I'm Roger Claypool." He got Annie's attention. She tilted her head at him, still under the drugs' influence. The doctors hadn't found out, but Annie had increased the level pumping into her body and had stolen some pills. No one knew yet, and she attended it to stay that way. Annie blinked once at him, then turned away, uninterested. She yawned, continuing to fiddle with the blankets. Shivering she drew them closer and got comfortable on her side. She felt uneasy being watched, so shifted away from him, so he couldn't see her face. Annie closed her eyes, feeling nothing but warmth . . .

* * *

"How long has this been going on?" Peter asked Mr. Jacobs.

"Well about six months, it was small in the beginning but grew more of a problem. I knew his mother running was going to be rough on him, but I didn't think it would get this terrible."

"Could there be any other problems, such as friends, grades, any medical problems, anything like that?" Sophie asked.

"He didn't have many friends, until now, but the whole town is drugs. He had average grades and has asthma and has difficulty reading," Peter nodded, "But the thing is that he would be good for a week and then something would get him mad and he'd start throwing things and yelling."

"Does he ever talk to you?"

"He used to, but then decided it was stupid, that it was something a sissy kid would do."

"And he'd tell you he had problems at school?"

"Yeah, with friends and stuff," Jacobs responded.

"We'll have to think about it and make a decision. We don't have much room, but he could fit into the Trackers or Night Crawlers group."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mr. Jacobs stood up, shaking they're hands.

"We haven't done anything yet," Peter reminded him.

"I know, but just thinking there's a chance is enough for now." Peter smiled and shook his hand one last time before he left.

"We have to do something," Sophie said, watching the van leave.

"We'll do what we can, right now, we need to make sure everything is alright with everyone here and we have Cliffhanger's group in ten minutes. I'm going to fetch Annie, meet you in ten." Peter walked off.

* * *

Roger was standing up, his hands held out defensively as Peter came in. Annie's standing on her bed.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"I went to check if she was sleeping and she started screaming when I got near her." Peter studied her.

She was barely rocking back and forth on the bed. She was confused and looked scared. Peter stepped toward her, making her cautiously step back.

"Come on Annie, no one's going to hurt you. Get down from the bed so we can go to group," Peter said soothingly. She glanced away from him, uncertainly and her eyes softened.

"Come on, get down." Peter looked into her eyes, but she turned away to fast for him to tell anything. He stopped walking forward, because she moved back every time he did.

"Okay, how about this, I'll ask you a question, if I'm right, you step forward. If I'm wrong you can step back." Peter wondered if she'd ever seen The Sixth Sense.

"Is your real name Annie?" Annie almost moved, but she sat down instead.

"Don't want to play?'

'That's all right, but we need to get to group."

* * *

"Okay, today we are going to talk about siblings," Peter confirmed, starting Cliffhanger's group.

"How does this concern me? I have no sibs and some others don't either," Ezra asked.

"Cousins, perhaps?"

"Yeah."

"That's good enough.'

'Shelby I would like you to start," Peter said.

"What am I supposed to say about Jess?"

"Likes and dislikes about her, something about her, etc."

"Well, Jess is younger than me and when Walt turned to her, he was sent to jail. Everyone mostly knows her since she came here, saying that problem. I'm happy that she isn't going to become like me and be scared."

"Good enough Shel. Auggie how about you?"

"Well I have a few brothers, all which are in gangs and I almost got into that. Luckily I didn't, but I hate it that my brothers think that life is all drugs and girls, but if I was in trouble they would defend me," Auggie told them. Peter nodded, letting Ezra go next.

"I have no sibs, but I guess a cousin is as close as I'll get to one. My one cousin, Joseph, was very nice and Natalie, his sister, was very mean and totally girlie. I don't know them well enough to say anything more," Ezra explained.

"I don't have any sibs either, but when I was younger I had an imaginary sister. She liked to do everything I did and hated when my parents fought as much as I did. My only cousin is about twenty and I've never met her," Daisy said next.

"I have lots of sibs, all perfect. I even have another one the way. Not sure what it's going to be yet. All of them are girls so far. I hate all of them for being so perfect and I've never gotten close to any of them. All of them are older." Juliette stared at the floor when she was done and Daisy put an arm around her in friendship.

"Good job, Juliette.' Everyone looked at Annie, who was sitting by herself on the floor.

'Annie, its your turn."

"I have one whole sis, two half sisters and three half brothers. I hate my three brothers and my one half sis, that I have never seen, which were brought up by my mom. I hate my whole sis, but I love my half sister that is only two. My steps curse from the time they can talk and my sister is a brat." Annie almost said something else, but then thought better of it. Even though she couldn't think clearly. She didn't want questions.

"Scott?"

"My step mom is having a kid of my dad's. It has been proven. I don't know what to say about it. I don't know whether to be happy or angry, but I am glad it isn't mine. I've never met any cousins. I'm not sure I even have any."

"Very good everyone," Peter congratulated, "Now I heard you all have a book report due on the _Old Curiosity House_ by Charles Dickens, so get to it."

* * *

"Aren't you going to get started?" Shelby asked Juliette. She didn't answer.

"Jules?

"What?"

"Aren't you going to get started?" Juliette shook her head.

"Jules, don't let your new sibling get to you. Who cares if it's going to be prefect? Maybe it won't. You're mom is going to win if you let this get under your skin, so don't let it."

"You're right. Thanks," Juliette smiled, but she wasn't at all convinced, but happy she had friends that cared so much. She, with Shelby and Daisy, read aloud the book. Annie read on her bed alone, but she didn't mind at that moment. She read faster when she read in her head. She was lost in the book, seeing the images float in her mind, as if it was a movie.


	6. Sleepless

Sorry it took a while for this chapter. I was trying to get my web site updated by a certain date, which didn't happen by that date, but it is updated, finally. I've also been working on our school web site and trying to figure out why some of the stuff didn't work. (I don't know about any1 else, but I don't really like using microsoft front page for web sites.)

Thank you everyone who reads my story and continues to read it and those who review my story. I really appeciate it.

I didn't really like this chapter so I rewrote it, but I still really don't like it, but I posted it any way.

* * *

**Sleepless**

Sophie entered the dark cabin. She shined the flashlight on each of the Cliffhanger's girl's faces, checking if they were sleeping. When the ray hit Annie, she moved her head away from the light. Annie had done that almost every night she had gone to check on them.

"Annie," She said, "Annie?"

"Hmmm?" Annie mumbled.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Leave me alone." Annie tried to push her away, but missed because she hadn't looked up to see where she was.

"I'm checking up on you. Are you sleeping?"

"Go away." Annie's voice was louder, almost stirring Juliette in the next bed. 

"Okay, but if you can't sleep, you can come talk to me or Peter. You know that right?" Sophie wanted her to know that.

"Whatever." She snuggled against her pillow. Before leaving, Sophie checked everyone again.

* * *

Peter came into the office from visiting the Cliffhanger boy's cabin. Sophie was waiting for him.

"Someone get lost?"

"No, but I think I've figured out why Annie sleeps during the day."

"Why?"

"She can't sleep at night. She lays there."

"You said she had a problem sleeping on her way here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but eventually she passed out. Every time I go into that cabin at night, she always moves her face away from the flashlight's ray."

"Lets keep her up tomorrow during the day and see if she can sleep."

"And how are we going to do that?" Sophie saw Peter's eyes light up.

"Group activity," He paused, "Something that will take a while. Maybe a game."

"That might work, but will we be able to get her to participate?"

"We can try," Peter explained. He gave her a playful smile.

"You're unpredictable." Sophie smiled back.

* * *

"Okay, one of you boys are going to have to go twice so Annie can go," Peter told them. He was with the boys on top of a towering tower. A net connected another tower that was several meters away and where the girls stood with Sophie.

"Scott since Annie trusts you more, you think you can?"

"Sure," Scott said, looking across at Shelby, who waved.

"I thought this thing is supposed to teach us to trust one other," Ezra said.

"It is, but since Annie's never been on this, I want someone she feels comfortable with to be her partner."

"And she's not comfortable with us?" Auggie asked. All Peter had to do was give him a look, to make him stop talking.

"Check you're harness again Ezra."

"Checking Oh Mighty One."

"Enough with the sarcasm, Ezra," Peter told him.

"Feels good to me." Peter waved to Sophie, who waved to the go ahead.

Ezra watched as Daisy jumped off the platform while holding onto the swing, like acrobats' use. He walked off, flying toward her. She let go as she neared him and he caught her. 

"Hi there," Ezra smiled at her as they fell toward the net.

"Good job!" Sophie and the others (except Annie) congratulated. She unhooked them from their harnesses. Scott and Shelby went next: Doing perfect. Juliette had let go too soon, so had missed Auggie. She had screamed while falling to the net. Now Scott was back at the other tower hooked up in the harness again. Sophie wasn't having a great time convincing Annie to put on her harness.

"You'll be fine, if you miss you'll just fall like Jules did and there's a net so you won't get hurt. The harness slows you down as you fall," Sophie assured her. Annie didn't look any more relieved than the first time she had told her that.

"Just try it, its really fun once you get the hang of it," Juliette said, "Shelby's afraid of heights and she's learned to like it."

"Would you feel safer if Peter went instead of Scott?" Sophie asked. Annie didn't trust any of them, but if she had to go, she wanted Scott. She looked down, confused and scared. She didn't like the Cliffhangers staring at her like they were doing now. She wanted them to go away or at least turn around.

"Do I have to?" Annie asked, trying to sound brave.

"We won't force you to do something you don't wish to do, but we'd be happy if you tried something new and we'll stay here until you do."

"I have other things to do besides this," Shelby said, annoyed.

"You'll wait with the rest of us Shel," Sophie said.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Scott asked.

"She probably doesn't want to do it," Peter guessed.

"How long are we going to wait?"

"How ever long it takes for Annie to decide whether she really wants to do this."

"So she doesn't have to?"

"Not really, but hopefully Sophie isn't giving her that option," Peter said. He then waved at Sophie, seeing if they were ready, but Sophie didn't wave back, so they waited.

* * *

"Come on Annie," Sophie pleaded. Sighing Annie stepped forward and let her strap on the harness.

"You don't have to do this." Sophie saw the look on her face.

"I want to," She said.

She nodded, "Okay, just get on with it and it'll be fine." She patted her on the back, which Annie went sideways to avoid. Sophie didn't question her. She waved over at Peter. Receiving a wave back, she nodded at Annie.

Annie took a deep breath. _I want to do this, I want to be brave and not a coward,_ she told herself. She closed her eyes. Counting to three, she jumped. Opening her eyes, she saw Scott do the same and haul towards her. _Wait, wait,_ she said. Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest, it almost hurt. In fact, it did start to hurt. _What's wrong with me?_ Almost envelop in the pain, she almost forgot to let go. Letting go, she got caught in one of the wires, it wrapped around her arm. She screamed in pain as it cut into her skin.

Annie grabbed one of Scott's legs while going past. She struggled to hold on with the pain. She started to panic and cry as she felt the warm blood slide down her arm.

Scott looked down at her; she was leaning against his leg.

"Annie, you okay?" He asked. Her felt her shake her head. Scott tried to think of a safe way for them to get down, for they had stopped moving and now where in the middle of the two towers. The one wire that was tied around Annie was next to him. Maybe if Annie let go with that arm, he could carefully unroll it off of her.

"Annie, your arm, that has the wire, let go with that arm, I'm going to try to unravel it." 

"I . . . I can't," He heard her say.

"Yes, you can." Shakily she listened to him.

"Hold it up, towards the sky." He reached for a spot close to her arm and tried to pull it. That resulted in Annie screaming in more pain.

"Sorry, I guess that won't work." Scott looked around him. Everyone looked worried.

"Give me one of your hands." Scott's arm was begging to tire from holding on. Annie extended her hand to him. He gripped hers and pulled her up. Her hand slipped, she screamed, but Scott grabbed her again.

"You have to help me pull you up." Annie did. Once up at his level, she snuggled her head into his chest and held on tightly around him.

Scott looked up now. If they fell, the wire would cut even deeper into Annie's arm.

"I'm going to let go of you to switch arms, can you hold on?"

"I can try," She said.

"Try as hard as you can." He let go and held onto the bar above his head. Then allowed his other hand to let go of the bar. He shook the feeling back into it, forcing blood to flow again.

"Let go with that one arm again. I'm going to try again to get it off. It should work now that you're closer." Annie swallowed and let go. Scott was able to get right on her arm and tear it off. He did it slowly, as Annie started to whimper in pain.

"There," Scott said, letting the wire go. Annie held onto Scott again.

"You're going to have to let go, you'll fall safely to the net," Scott told her. She shook her head.

"Its okay, you'll be fine. Just let go. I'm going to have to let go, too."

Annie swallowed and looked down. Quickly she looked back up, cuddling against Scott.

"I should have told you to never look down," He laughed to ease the moment, which didn't work.

"Would you like me to let go and then we both fall?" He asked, "But then before we land you have to let go so I don't land on you." Annie tried to think; _God I wish I had something sharp,_ was what came to mind. She sighed once again, "I'll let go," she said. Strangely to Scott those words had a different meaning than what it should have meant. He just nodded. Annie closed her eyes, letting go and falling toward the Earth. The harness did slow down and she landed softly on the net. Peter was climbing down to get her. He reached for her hand to help her across. Annie didn't let him and bounced toward the tower with no people on it. Scott now landed. He had blood on his one hand from helping Annie.

"She okay?" He asked.

"She's traumatized at the moment." Scott nodded and followed Annie.

Getting to the top, which was steep because it had to reach up to the tower, Annie struggled. Her arm hurt too much to climb. She stopped and sat down.

"Do you want help?" Peter asked, behind her now. She shook her head and carried on the aching task. At the top she attempted to take off the harness, but wasn't successful. She wouldn't let Peter near her.

"Can I help you get it off?" Scott asked already finished with his. She didn't want any one to touch her, but she liked Scott more.

"That wound needs to be checked out," Peter informed, "Let's get to the infirmary." Everyone else headed off to lunch.

* * *

"She did that on purpose," Shelby told Daisy.

"Why?"

"To get attention."

"How do you know this?" Juliette asked.

"Because I know." They sat at the table with the others. Annie joined them a while later. Her arm was covered in a bandage. She just drank her juice and put her head down.

Sophie watched Annie from across the room, "I told her it was safe," she said to Peter.

"She doesn't blame you."

"How do you know? Did you ask her?"

"No . . ."

"Then you don't know."

"Alright, I don't," Peter gave in. He strolled over to the table.

"Eat Annie." Without a glance at him, Annie pushed her tray off the table. It made a clatter as it hit the floor.

"You get to clean that up and next week you have an extra kitchen duty." She didn't respond.

"Annie, would you like to come to my office and talk?" He asked. Annie got up and walked away. Before she could get far, Peter grasped a hold of her and gave her a hug.

"Let go!" She yelled and broke free. Outside Peter tried to give her another hug, but she plopped down on the ground.

"Leave me alone." She didn't sound angry. Sophie was now outside.

"Annie, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen," She apologized.

"It has nothing to do with that, I just want to be alone."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked.

"No, I want to be left alone," She repeated.

"If you clean up the mess you made, but even then, you only get an hour and then we're having more activities." Annie rolled her eyes. _Is this really going to be my life for the next few years?_ Annie asked herself, getting up.

* * *

One at a time, the flashlight landed on each of the girls' faces. Once on Annie's, she didn't move. Sophie held it there for a moment, wanting to make sure she was sleeping. Annie sighed in the slumber and moved the bandaged arm, but nothing else.

Once the door shut, Annie's eyes barely opened. They stared off into space for a second before closing.


	7. What A Day

It's kinda my fault the obstacle course wasn't all that visionary in the last chapter. It is supposed to be like a trapeze that acrobats use. I wasn't really sure if anyone would actually get what it was. Sorry about that.

I'm also sorry that all my chapts seem too much into Annie and none of the other characters. This season will actually be mostly about her and the sequel will be more into the rest of the characters, but I think the sequel will have to be R because of a few things. It won't really be R for sexually things, except for brief parts in 2 to 3 chapts because of something that happens to two of the characters.

The Night Crawlers in this chapter and future chapters are a group that I made up. Amy Blanks is the instructer of that group.

Sorry it's a little late. I haven't been feeling well latley and I've been pretty busy with a few things.

* * *

**What A Day**

Daisy sat on the bench under the gazebo, thinking. Ezra walked up to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Annie, whether she is trying to steal Scott from Shelby and if she's going to try to steal you away from me."

"Oh, well, I know you think she is, but I don't think she will, you're much prettier than her." He gave her a seductive smile.

"You are so kind." She took his hand in hers.

"I know I am," He laughed.

* * *

"Peter," Sophie called, coming into the office.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Amy's having some trouble with the Night Crawlers and she wants some help."

"Tell her I'll be there in a second," Peter told her and continued to read something.

"Okay," She almost left, but went to see what he was reading.

"Reading up on some of the kids' reports. Auggie's getting better, but something is wrong with Juliette's. She didn't write much and is off the subject."

"Isn't it the teachers job to look over these?"

"Yes, but I requested these, so I know how everyone is doing," Peter explained.

"Oh, and how is everyone else doing? Is Annie even dong anything?"

"Yes, Annie seems to be doing well, for a while at least, she could have done more and into detail, but she stopped before ending it."

"Maybe she didn't want to?" Sophie asked.

"Perhaps, you know how new students don't do much work around here." Sophie nodded; knowing Shelby hadn't along with a few others.

"Ezra has a perfect score and that's as far as I've gotten," Peter informed her and looked up.

"You better get to Amy. It could be urgent."

"Yes, I know." He set the papers down.

* * *

"Amy?" Peter asked.

"Over here." Peter followed the voice. He found the red head staring at one of the boys and girls in her group.

"I found these two in the girl's dorm; alone, having a little too much fun," Amy informed.

"Thank you, Amy. I want Christina in my office and Kurt stay here with Amy until I'm done with her."

* * *

"Is there a reason why you did that?" Peter asked Christina.

"Because I love him, duh," She answered.

"Don't duh me. And there can be other reasons. To get at a friend, forget about grades, or get back at your mother for murdering your father?" 

"No, I love Kurt."

"Okay, would you like to talk some more?"

"No." Christina wouldn't look at him.

"You'll have to see Dr. Grodim tomorrow for a test," Peter said.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Kurt why did you do that in there?" Peter now was onto him.

"She wanted to. She said she loved me and I love her."

"You know you should have waited until marriage and could have a disease now?" Peter asked.

"I know," Kurt said.

"You may go now, but you two will be on shuns for two weeks." They walked out of the office just as Sophie ran up.

"Kitchen," She said.

"Something wrong?"

"You'll see. Come on." They hurried off. Annie was standing in front of a sink with the water running, and stared off in the distance. A pan and some liquids were all over the floor.

"What happened?" Peter stepped over the mess and over to Annie. Her hand was red and looked burned along with her arm.

"She put some oil into a pan and tried to burn herself," Sophie explained. Peter took a hold of one of Annie's arms and studied her hand. Annie jumped back, looking at the floor.

"Put it back under the water," Peter ordered her and went to talk to Sophie.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, when I tried to draw her away from the pan, she just dumped it on the floor and put her arm over the flame. Strange thing is that she didn't cry though it the entire time." Peter nodded and looked over at Annie.

"I'll deal with her now. I'll have to take her to the hospital to make sure everything is okay since Grodim left," Peter said and let Sophie go. He went over to Annie. 

"We've got to get to the hospital to make sure you didn't suffer any skin or nerve damage." He got a zip lock bag and put ice in it. Peter handed it to Annie, who hadn't responded.

"Annie, let's go," Peter said gently. Annie turned off the water with her arm and walked out the door, not taking the ice. She stood infront of Peter's truck, not wanting to open the door with her hurt hand and arm. Peter opened it for her. Inside he set the ice on her hand.

* * *

They sat in a room alone waiting for the doctor. Annie wouldn't relax.

"I'm Dr. Thomson and what do we have?"

Knowing Annie wouldn't answer, "She burned herself." The doctor nodded and went to examine Annie. He looked at the hand and then went to touch it. Annie moved away.

"I won't hurt it, I just want to see if you've suffered nerve damage. Having me touch you to find out is less painful then having electricity flow though you hands several times," He told her. She let him take hold of her hand. It hurt badly as she tried not to scream.

"Can you feel this?" He asked her touching the tip of her thumb. She nodded.

"How about this?" He now touched her index.

"This?" Annie could feel the touch. Next the Dr. went to see if she could feel pain, since pain is different from a soft touch. Annie couldn't feel him pinch her on her index, middle, or ring finger. He went on to her right arm. She could feel him touch her.

"I want her to come back in a week to see if anything is really wrong, but for now I want her to use this on the burned areas to help with healing." He gave a tube of cream to Peter.

"Thanks," Peter said and motioned to Annie to come.

* * *

"I want you to come into my office so I can put that stuff on you," Peter said, leading her to his office. Annie sat on the couch.

"This will probably sting, but it will help you." Peter put some on her hand and started to rub it in. Annie pulled away, screaming.

"I told you it would sting. Now come here." She tried to get off the couch.

"Come here. You brought this on yourself." He put her into a hug. She didn't struggle much. Peter put the stuff on. With Annie not struggling it was easy, but he didn't know if he was hurting her. Suddenly he felt something fall on his arm. He looked down and saw that it was a wet spot. Annie must have started crying. He then felt her shake from her sobs. Quickly, but carefully he finished her arm. He gave her a real hug and let go of her, getting off the couch. Annie let her head fall to the couch, resting on her unhurt arm.

"Do you want to talk about why you burned yourself?" Peter asked, watching her cry. She shook her head.

"You sure? Letting it out is better than keeping it in." She nodded. He waited for her to settle down.

Annie's breathing slowed down as she stopped crying. She felt tired. She wanted to fall asleep on the couch and feel nothing.

Annie jumped when something touched her back.

"Don't!" She also yelled.

"If you don't want to sleep in the dorm you can go to the infirmary," Peter informed.

_I don't want to move. Besides this couch is more comfortable than the beds in there and if I get up I may not be tired._ Annie thought to herself. She closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if Peter tried to wake her again, but drifted off to sleep.

"What a day," Peter whispered to himself, coming out of his office. He saw Scott and Shelby taking a walk, holding hands.

"What's up you two? Not getting into trouble, are we?" Peter asked, from behind them.

"Just walking and talking. That isn't trouble, is it?" Scott answered for them.

"No," Changing the subject, "Have any of you seen Sophie?"

"No, you can ask Ezra," Shelby said as he walked they're way.

"Ask me what?" Ezra asked.

"If you've seen Sophie," Peter filled him in.

"Nope, not since lunch." Peter nodded.

"Okay, would you three tell everyone not to enter my office until notified?"

"Why, is that where Sophie is?" Ezra asked, with a sly grin.

"I was asking you where she was for a reason, Ezra. So no, just don't go in there. One of the students is having a rough time, so I'm letting her cool off."

"Her?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, but no snooping to find out who it is."

"Yes, caption," Said all three of them. Peter shook his head.

"A bunch of funny guys, and a gal. Group might be a little late, but tell everyone to come at the regular time anyway just in case it isn't. Now go off and enjoy the rest of your time and don't get into any trouble."

"We'll try not to."

* * *

"I'm going to give you a sentence, but not finish it. Daisy you add a word to it and then Auggie and Juliette and so on," Peter started the Group, "The horse . . ."

"Jumped."

"Over." Auggie added.

"The."

"Annie," Peter said, when she didn't say a word.

"Fuzzy," Annie said.

"Green." Scott threw in.

"Old," Shelby included.

"Pencil," Ezra finished, receiving weird looks from everyone.

"Good, another one. Running . . ."

"Quickly," Daisy said.

"Down."

"Streets," Juliette added next.

"She."

"Ate."

"Rotten."

"Eggs." Ezra finished again.

"They don't always have to end with Ezra." Peter informed them. They tried a few more and also finished the sentence of "I have . . ."

* * *

"Is there something wrong with your hand? I mean, since it's wrapped in a bandage?" Auggie asked Annie as group departed.

"To be frank, I burnt it, along with my arm." She showed him and the others who had joined in.

"Why?"

Annie shrugged, "Just felt like it."

Peter watched Annie and the others. His ears had perked up to listen to the answer of why Auggie had asked her, thinking she might tell them. He sorrowed when she just shrugged.

"She'll tell when she's ready, Peter," Sophie said, noting his displeasure.

"I just thought she might open up."

"She's been here for two weeks, it can take her a while to tell everyone her whole story, what ever it is."

"You're right, Sophie. I'm just eager to help her I guess."


	8. Hard Case

I decided to update this chapter a little early. So here you go and I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving:

* * *

**Hard Case**

Annie sighed and grabbed the soapy dish Auggie handed her. She wanted to go somewhere else, or at least not being on kitchen duty.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Auggie asked, noting her sigh. They both had gotten kitchen duty for misbehaving. She just nodded. Someone behind her ran into her. She turned around to see who it was.

"Sorry," Said the boy. He had spiked brown hair and cute green eyes. She just smiled at him, going back to her dishes.

"What's your name?" He asked, walking away from his partner, making her yell at him. Annie didn't answer, but ignored him, pretending not to be interested. 

"It has to be something pretty, for someone as pretty as you." He had a smile. At this Annie rolled her eyes, turned off now._ Is that all boys think about, getting a girl to bed?_

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Eric . . ." He said breathlessly.

"Bye Eric," She said and went back to the dishes.

"You've got some issues."

"Doesn't everyone?" She threw at him, "Isn't that why everyone is in this place?" He smacked her butt, causing her to jump and drop the cup. Luckily it fell in the water. Annie turned around, ready to punch him, but was stopped by a very strong arm. It was Auggie.

"What are you doing?!" Annie yelled, confused.

"Do you want to get into more trouble?" He let her go. Annie thought a moment, turning back around and continuing with the dishes. 

"Fine, your not worth-" Eric stopped when Peter entered.

"Is something wrong? Do I have to get Roger?" He asked Eric.

"She hit me!"

"What?" Annie turned around, staring at him angrily. Then she caught Peter's eye. He looked disapproved.

"I didn't . . . " Annie had a sinking feeling, "He ran into me and tried to hit on me!"

"No, yelling," Peter told her. She held her head down, not wanting to be yelled at or auguring with someone.

"Eric, another day of kitchen duty."

"What! No fair!"

"Life isn't fair.'

'Annie I want you to come with me," He saw her lift her head. She opened her mouth, but closed it. They walked out together. Annie would rather have an extra day in the kitchen than talking to Peter any day.

Peter opened his office door and gestured for her to sit. She stood at first, but sat.

"What happened?"

"I told you! He ran into me and tried to hit on me!"

Peter held up an index finger to quiet her, "Settle down and talk not yell."

Annie took a big breath, "He ran into me and asked for my name saying my name must be pretty since I am. I told him to back off and he hit my a. Boys are pigs that's all they think about."

"Not all, but those are rare to find and watch your language."

"Why'd you take me in here? Its not like we were hitting each other."

"It could have turned that way."

"Can I go now?" Annie asked.

"What do you think?' It was silent for a while.

'You may go, but you've got to behave better.' Annie rolled her eyes.

'For that, you get to stay." Peter stopped her from leaving.

"Can I go, please?"

"Sit," Peter ordered. She went back to the couch. They didn't say anything.

Peter was waiting for her to cool down. Annie started to look sad. Peter knelt next to her. She tensed a bit, but relaxed.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Annie shook her head.

"I want to go," Was all she said, not looking directly at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You may go now, be good," Peter said to her. Annie nodded and departed.

* * *

Annie played with her dinner, turning the fork around in the mashed potatoes. She took a small bit and then another. She had come in a little late so almost everyone was already done and gone. Juliette and Auggie where the only ones sitting at the table with her but was in deep conversation and hadn't even seen she was there.

Apparently she was wrong about everyone had already eaten because Scott and Shelby sat down. Shelby ate quietly while Scott said hi to everyone and started chatting with Auggie.

"See you later," Shelby said to Scott, she had eaten all of her food and Scott was taking too long.

Scott stopped talking to Auggie for a moment, "Bye, Shel." Everyone continued to chat. Annie was back to playing with her food again. She had eaten some potatoes and picked at the breading of the sloppy joe. Auggie turned away from Scott to nudge Jules into eating more.

"Bulimia?" Scott asked, to Annie, who hadn't been sure he was talking to her until she looked up. She shook her head.

"Anorexia?"

"I just don't eat, it doesn't mean I think I'm fat," Annie said a little aggressively.

"Oh, so you don't think your fat?"

"Do you think I'm fat?" She asked back.

"No, your as skinny as Queenie, if less."

"Um," Annie mumbled. She continued to play with her food. Peter came up behind them.

"Scott, when your finished, I'd like you to come to my office," Peter told him.

"What I do? I haven't done anything lately," Scott asked.

"Nothing, I just want to see you." Peter almost walked away, but glanced at Annie's tray. Annie thought he was going to say something about her eating, but he didn't.

* * *

"If I didn't do anything, why do you want to see me?" Scott was in Peter's office.

"Incase you wanted to talk," Peter explained.

"I know I can come here any time I want to talk, so why'd you take me down here, when I know that?"

"Just incase, but anyway, I wanted to ask you some questions."

"What?"

"How your feeling, such as without drugs now and how you think about life now that you've been given a second chance," Peter said.

"Oh, I guess its great. I don't feel like drugs are taking control over me and that I don't have to take them to forget about everything. Its nice to know that I'm not a freak."

"Good, Scott. I'm proud of what you have accomplished and in no time you should be able to go on with your life." Peter smiled and showed Scott out. He asked him to send Shelby when he saw her.

* * *

Annie walked slowly up to Ezra and Auggie; who are talking. She just walked by, knowing that they probably didn't want to talk to her, but feeling very alone, just fell into step with them. She didn't say anything though.

Auggie looked at her, "What?"

"I'll go," She said, saddening. She walked off.

"What's her problem?" Auggie asked Ezra.

"Don't know."

* * *

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Peter called.

"Scott said you wanted me, so here I am. So what I do? I mean I know I haven't done anything, but what do you think I did?" Shelby chatted.

"Sit." She sat and waited while he looked though some paperwork.

"What do you think you did?" Peter finally asked.

Shelby shrugged, "Kiss Scott?"

"You know there's no kissing or any of that kind of stuff, but that's not why I called you down here."

"Than why? Did something happen at home? Is Jess okay?"

"You haven't gotten a phone call from home, no." Shelby waited a few before Peter answered the question.

"I just wanted to know if you want to talk. How you're feeling."

"I'm fine, but why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering," Peter explained. Peter can tell that she was uneasy and that she probably didn't want to talk.

"Oh."

* * *

"I don't want to talk about my past life any more, I don't want to think about it!" Shelby yelled at Peter.

"Calm down."

"No, why'd you bring this up, huh?!"

"I didn't, you did, but it's okay now," Peter concluded.

"But you continued on with the conversation!"

"You seemed okay with it. I thought you wanted to open up and talk."

"Well, I'm not!" She stormed out of the office. Peter followed, trying to get her to cool off.

"Shelby, come on back into the office and we'll talk about something else."

"No!" She began to run.

"Shelby!" Peter yelled.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to bring them into the office individually and talk," Peter said to Sophie as they watched Shelby relax in Scott's arms.

"Shelby hasn't learned to go on yet, as some of the others have; her pain is still fresh in her mind."

"Yeah, I knew I should have been careful of what she was saying and about her feelings."

"She'll be fine. She'll learn how to deal with her past and live on."

"Hope your right," Peter said.

"You should continue with the rest and just be careful of what you say to them."

* * *

All the boys were fine with the talk and were learning to cope and get better. Daisy had been almost fine, but she wouldn't let Peter know she wasn't. She left without any yelling. Juliette had started crying and told Peter that she had started vomiting again.

"It's fine Jules. You told me and we can now correct the problem," Peter told her, hugging her tightly. Jules nodded.

"Thanks Peter," She said.

"You've come a long way, I won't let you slip back again."

* * *

Annie sat silently in the chair infront of Peter's desk. He studied her, noticing that she was confused and scared.

"Do you want to talk, that's why I called for you. So your not in trouble." Annie shook her head.

"How do you feel? You're hand feel sore?"

"A little," She answered, ignoring the first question. Annie had gone to the hospital for further tests on her hand and it came out that she had poor circulation. That was why she couldn't feel much.

"Annie," Peter tried to get her to look up at him. She did, but quickly looked down.

"Are you afraid of something because there's nothing to be afraid of here. You're safe." Annie didn't respond. Peter wanted to find out why she wouldn't look at him, but didn't want it to turn out like Juliette or Shelby's had.

"If you want to talk, I'm here. You may go. Group is in an hour." Annie got up, leaving.

She saw Ezra, Juliette, and Auggie together. Auggie and Jules went off in another direction, leaving Ezra. Annie really did want to talk to someone. She felt alone, because no one would talk to her besides Peter or Sophie. Annie didn't want to feel the pain of someone hurting her either. Before the other two had gone, she had seen Juliette's face in tears. She wondered if she was okay.

"Is she okay?" Annie asked Ezra.

"She'll be fine, she's just a little upset."

"Oh." It fell silent for a moment.

"Aren't you going to ask why she's crying?"

"It's not my business, and I don't want to seem nosy. If I was crying I wouldn't want people asking questions," Annie answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Silence fell again.

"So why did you burn your self?" Ezra asked, interested on learning something about her that may lead to why she was at Horizon.

Annie shrugged, "I told everyone I just did."

"But why did you really? I mean, do you want to go back home or get attention, or did you get mad at someone?" 

"I don't know. I just did." Annie was getting a little annoyed, but wondered if she should tell him.

Lying, she said, "I've got to go do something."

She walked away as Ezra watched her. _She'll be a hard case for Peter to crack,_ Ezra thought.


	9. Cracking

I'm sorry this chapter is late. I've was out of town for Christmas and I've been extremly busy with stuff.

* * *

**Cracking**

It was a beautiful day. Nothing had happened all week. Just normal talk and activities. Nothing major; no fights, no emergencies, nothing, just peace for a change.

Peter smiled, listening to the birds chirp in the distance. He had taken his work outside, under the gazebo, but had wandered away for a moment and strolled around. He watched as some of his students played around the schoolyard. He waved at Jeff, who was teaching some of his students about nature.

Heading toward the gazebo, he noticed someone sitting there, rocking back and forth on the swing bench.

"What are you up to?" Peter asked Annie. She glanced up, then down, shrugging. Peter sat next to her. She moved towards the end of the swing.

"Do you not like me? I promise I don't bite." Annie shrugged again.

"Want to talk about it?" Again he received a shrug.

"Hmm, nice day isn't it? You like to watch the sunset?"

Annie didn't look up, but nodded.

"When it gets warmer we'll go out on a hike," Peter explained. He was hoping to get Annie to talk. She had almost responded, but thought twice about it.

"Have you ever been on a hike?"

Annie nodded and quietly said, "With my mom and sister, along with our dog."

"You have a dog?" Peter asked.

"Used to. We had to get rid of it because no one paid attention to her."

"I never had pets when I was younger, but my aunt had a German Shapered that ripped my arm open once."

"Ow," Annie responded.

"Yeah, it hurt. I was five at the time as well." They looked up as someone entered under the gazebo.

"What are you two doing?" Sophie answered, sitting between them. Annie moved farther to the end.

"Talking," Peter answered, pretending he didn't notice that Annie had backed away.

"What about?"

"About when I was five my aunt's dog ripped my arm open. I received eight stitches, too." Sophie glanced at Annie while Peter said that. Annie had her head down, staring at the ground.

"Peaceful day, isn't it?" She asked her. Annie went back to shrugging. Sophie looked at Peter; somewhat concerned that Annie had not talked to them or anyone about anything. Peter mouthed something to her, barely whispering.

"Oh," She mouthed back.

"I better get to Scott and Shelby before they start up again," Sophie excused herself.

Peter tried to think of something to say to Annie. She yawned as she gazed at the grounds.

"Tired?" He asked, "And don't you shrug you shoulders." She nodded.

"Better," Peter congratulated, "Want to go rest?" Annie shrugged.

"I thought I told you not to do that?" Receiving another shrug, he laughed. She didn't smile.

"Do you ever smile?" Peter asked. Thinking he'd get the same answer. Annie didn't answer, but seemed to ponder on it and stare off into the distance.

* * *

"Scott and Shelby," Peter called, seeing them kissing in front of the whole group. They stopped.

"Do you two want to be on shuns again?"

"No," Scott answered.

"Then I suggest you stop." Peter sat down and Sophie stood beside him.

"I want to do something different today and for the next few weeks," He informed.

"Such as . . .?" Auggie asked.

"I want you all to pick a song, something that reflects on you; a memory or something like that. No curse words, nothing nasty or anything of that nature. No rap either. You will write word for word of the lyrics and memorize them. In a month you will each sing that song and explain why you chose it."

"So we have to sing in front of everyone?" Ezra asked.

"Yes; The group, Sophie, and me. If I decide, maybe infront of the rest of the school," Peter answered.

"Sounds cool!" Juliette perked up.

"Yippee," Shelby said while rolling her eyes.

"It's supposed to be fun," Peter said, "Now all of you I feel . . ."

"Excited!" Jules yelled.

"Confused," Auggie answered.

"Embarrassed," Scott said.

"Uncertain," Shelby.

"Overwhelmed," Ezra.

"Nothing, because I'm not exactly excited or overwhelmed by it." Daisy explained.

"Tired," Annie said last, rubbing her eye.

Peter nodded, "In a week I would like you to have you song picked out and chose wisely."

* * *

"So what are you going to pick?" Juliette asked Shelby.

"Probably some love song about Scott," Daisy teased.

"Shut up, you'd probably pick one about Ezra."

"So?" she smirked at Shelby. Jules gave up on them and sat on Annie's bed.

"What are you going to sing?" Annie shrugged not looking up.

"What I'm I going to pick!?" Juliette half yelled and frantically looked around as if it would jump out at her. The two ignored her, but Annie watched her with no emotion. Her eyes glazed over, deep in thought and then sighing, she got up and left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shelby shot at her, but Annie was gone. She was instantly cold, but shoved it out of her mind. Annie wanted to think without having people stare at her or hear any yelling.

_What song will I pick?_ She thought. Annie hated singing; she knew she had a terrible voice, so why did other people have to know that? Why did she have to embarrass herself? She also hated doing things infront of others, if she couldn't talk, then how can she sing?

She walked over toward the docks, feeling a bit restless. She sat and thought about some songs. The reflection of the moon in the water erupted her thoughts. She stared at the water, watching it slowly drift by. Trying to keep still, she heard the sound of crickets and a frog.

Finally, Annie couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't sit still, she just felt too restless. Getting up, she paced back and forth on the dock.

Peter stepped out of his office to go check on the boys. Something caught his eye. As he drew closer, he noticed it was one of the students pacing. He walked on the dock, seeing it was Annie and that she didn't know he was there or at least didn't care.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked deeply concerned. This snapped her out of it and she stared at him.

"Something wrong?" He approached her. She shook her head, gesturing everything was fine.

"You were pacing . . ."

"I can't seem to stay still," She answered truthfully. Peter searched her eyes, which were staring at his chest. She turned away to the water.

"Do you know why?" He received another shake, "Want to talk about anything?"

"Why do you people always want to talk, can't you just sit and enjoy the peace?" Annie threw, getting angry now.

"We could do that," Peter said.

"Actions speak louder than words, you know."

"Yes, you have a point Annie." Peter sat down, dangling his feet over the dock. Annie didn't join him, but continued to pace. She seemed to get really annoyed by it, and threw her arms up in frustration.

"Sit," Peter commanded her.

"I can't."

"Try." She sat beside him, not too close though. Instantly, she started fidgeting.

"Still," Peter explained.

"I can't." Peter heard the frustration in her voice and the pleading of wanting it to go away.

"Tr-"

"I can't!" Annie jumped up and started away. Peter followed her.

"Go away."

"I want to help you," He reasoned.

"You can help me by leaving me alone."

"Okay, if you want me to." Annie stopped in unison as he strolled away. _Whatever,_ she said to herself and went off on a walk.

* * *

Annie quietly walked into the dorm, not wanting to wake any of the others. She crawled under the covers and tried to get some sleep. Thoughts and dreams floated though her mind. Causing joy and sadness. Without really realizing it, she began to softly weep.

* * *

"Annie, I'd like to see you in my office after class. Along with your laptop," Peter informed her. Confused, Annie nodded.

"You have a laptop?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah."

"Does it have the Internet?" Questioned Scott. She nodded once more, "It's kind of slow though."

"Who cares as long as you can search sites and chat to normal people!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Can we borrow it?" Scott asked. Annie quickly shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because its mine. I have stuff on it I don't want other people to see."

"What? Porn?" Auggie asked.

"No, just stuff. Any ways, I'm not aloud to chat with other people besides my friends by email and Peter probably installed something in it to watch what I do on it."

"We won't do anything bad. We promise." Ezra practically bagged her.

"Maybe later."

"Cool."

* * *

"Who's this Hayden Christensen?" Peter asked Annie while he went through the web sites she's visited during the month.

"An actor."

"What movies?"

"Star Wars: Attack of the Clones and Life As a House. He played in a TV serious 'Real Life', that's kind of like Horizon with challenged kids."

"Is that so?' Annie nodded.

'You seem to research pneumonia and bronchitis a lot." He glanced at her, his gaze questioning, but Annie wasn't paying attention to him.

"Annie?" She looked at him.

"Is there a reason you research it?"

"I have trouble breathing sometimes and I was curious," She explained.

"Have you ever been tested for asthma?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No."

"I'll try to schedule something for you." He gave back the laptop, "Everything checks out fine. I'll want to see it again in a month." Annie nodded and departed.

* * *

The Cliffhanger boys were crowded around Annie's laptop in the lounge.

"Click on that," Auggie commanded Ezra, "No, not there!"

"I'm on it at the moment, so I get to chose where to go."

"Any normal human being would play games, but you've got to research Shakespeare," He murmured while walking a short distance away.

"Hey, if that's how he wants to spend his time, let him. You do what you want with your time," Scott said.

"Quiet Meat."

"I'll take it away, if you three don't stop," Threatened Annie's quiet voice, which caused them to hush.


	10. Letting It Out

**Letting It Out**

Juliette walked into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned on the fan. She had tears in her eyes as she bent over the toilet.

* * *

Daisy and the rest of the group chatted as they walked to class. Only Annie wasn't social.

Daisy went to slap Ezra at an inappropriate joke he had told them. They laughed as she ran after him.

"Get back here, you wimp!"

"Me a wimp, nah!" Ezra smiled, playfully. Annie watched, wondering when the last time she had been happy was and wishing she could be happy again.

* * *

Juliette played with her lunch, not very hungry, and she just didn't want to mess up her body even more by getting big. She took a small bite so no one would bug her about eating.

Sighing she glanced around the table. Almost everyone was eating and chatting. Annie was the only one besides her self. Jules wondered why Annie didn't eat. Annie had told everyone that she didn't think she was fat, but maybe she said that to get everyone off her back. Even though everyone asked her why she didn't eat if it wasn't that.

She turned to Auggie, just admiring him. She was happy to have someone love her and not think she was stupid for being bulimic or for cutting her self. She was also happy to have friends like Daisy and Shelby, even if they got on her nerves sometimes.

* * *

"Jules, you have a phone call, honey," Sophie announced as she walked into the dorm.

"Ok, hold on." She finished her sentence and went to the office.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hi, Mom. How's it going?" She asked and waited for an answer.

"Oh, so have you . . . have you found out what it is yet?'

'Yeah, I'm overwhelmed with joy Mom. I'm happy for you." She put on a fake smile, even though her mom couldn't see it.

"Okay Mom. Bye." She hung the phone up. A tear escaped her eye.

"I'm going to have a baby brother," she whispered, "A perfect baby brother." More tears escaped her.

* * *

Shelby glanced up as Juliette came back in.

"Who was it?" She asked, not noticing the look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Annie asked. The other two then noticed something was up.

"What is it, Jules?" Questioned Daisy, as she walked up to her.

"It's a boy," She mumbled, head down.

"What? A boy?" Shelby came up to her as well. Annie stayed back, not sure of what she should do.

"Yes, she's . . . she's having a perfect baby boy!" Juliette yelled and ran from the dorm.

"Jules wait!" Daisy went after her. Shelby grabbed her coat and started to go to.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shelby turned to Annie.

"Stop acting like you care and shut up." She left.

* * *

The Cliffhangers sat on the green grass together. Auggie was cuddling sorrowful Juliette and Annie sat at least two meters from all of them.

Peter and Sophie strolled over for group session. Before sitting, Peter squeezed Jules' shoulder in comfort. She weakly smiled at him.

"Everybody good this evening?" He asked. No one nodded: all concerned for Juliette. He looked in Annie's direction. She fiddled with her hands nervously, wearing a blank expression and staring at the ground infront of her.

"Why don't you come closer? You'll hear me better." He suggested to her. She looked at him without moving her head.

"A few feet will do. Come on closer." Annie got up, moving closer, but over to the side. Still a ways away from the group.

"Would you like to move closer?" He asked. She didn't answer or move.

"You don't have to, just making sure." He then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Tell me the name of the song you have picked, who sings it, and why you chose it. Auggie you first."

"I picked 'Baby its You' by Aaron Carter and I chose it because it explains my relationship with Jules." He hugs her closely.

"You all didn't pick a song on your relationships, did you? If you all did, then you'll all have to pick another song. It's supposed to be about you."

"You said something that relates to us," Ezra reminded.

"Yes, maybe I did, but I don't want all of you singing about relationships."

"I didn't," Daisy said.

"Okay, I'll decide if you guys need to change your songs when I everyone has told me what they have picked. Auggie I need a copy of you lyrics." Auggie handed him a piece paper.

"Juliette, what's your song?" Peter asked gently. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Let me see your lyrics." He took it opening it.

"'Shadow' by Ashlee Simpson. You can tell me why later.'

'Shelby, your turn."

"'Everything' by Alanis Morisette and I chose it because everyone I told my past has stuck around."

"I chose 'Reason' by Hoobastank because I've found a reason to live; Shelby," Scott answered.

"Daisy, your up."

"I chose 'More to Life' by Stacie Orrico because my life is a constant question of what life has in store for me."

"'Somehow Someday' by Nickelback because life is going to fine one of these days," Said Ezra.

"Annie, what you pick?" Peter asked. She didn't say anything. Instead, she stood up and strolled to him, handing him a folded paper. She went back and sat.

"I would like you to state what you picked Annie. I'm not going to say it for you."

"'Stand' by Jewel."

"And why?"

"Cause life is never what it seems," Annie whispered. Peter nodded.

"I'm going to let you all have a break, so you can go off to your dorms."

* * *

The two girls sat with Juliette, hugging her. Annie glanced at them once in a while, wishing she could help, but knowing no one wanted it and that she didn't belong with them. She wished that she had a good enough friend to hug when she felt down.

"Sorry, Jules, but I promised, well not really promised, but any way, I have to help Sophie with some stuff. Will you be all right?" Daisy asked. She nodded. Daisy gave her a bear hug before leaving.

"I'm going to go talk with Auggie, Shelby. Thanks for being here for me."

"It's all right. Hope you feel better." Shelby strolled over to Annie, who is writing in a notebook.

"Dairy?" She asked.

"No, I like to write."

"Oh, Ezra likes to write too. Can I see it?"

"No," Annie defensively said.

"Okay, don't have to be so pushy," she started for the door, " 'life is never what it seems', ha."

Annie looked up at the last statement, clearly hurt. She searched around the room. She really needed something to relive her pain. She gazed at the notebook paper and slides it on one of her fingers. Paper cuts hurt more than any other cut, but Annie didn't care at the moment.

She did one more, so it didn't look suspicious. She didn't want paper to be taken from her or to be examined every time she had paper in her hand.

She entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet, holding her fingers under it, letting the blood flow. Her second cut bleed very freely. She must have cut that one deep. She withdrew her fingers and dried them. That one cut still bleed while the other one had at least began to heal its self. Annie squeezed near the cut, to stop the blood flow. She let go. It bleeds for a few and then stops, forming a clot.

Satisfied, Annie went to stroll about the grounds.

She felt alone and she didn't want to feel alone. Even if she was with someone, Annie felt alone.

She really wanted someone beside her. She only knew two people who would talk with her openly. Three counting Scott, but Shelby always snapped at her when she talked to him, so anyone around her age was out of the question.

She went to Peter's office, but he wasn't there. Annie didn't know where or if Sophie had an office. She didn't want to talk with her any way.

As she walked around, she saw some teenagers. One girl gave her an evil glare, two boys looked at her in disgust, and a few called her names.

Annie looked down in shame, knowing she didn't have the right to live. She found a bench where no one was near, and sat. She held her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. She heard voices behind her, but blocked them out, thinking they were taunting her.

People walked past her: Juliette and Peter. _I thought she was going to talk with Auggie._

Peter looked past Juliette and saw the look of despair on Annie's face. He quickly turned to Jules, giving her his full attention at a time like this. He'd get to Annie later; she most likely wouldn't talk, though.

* * *

"Soph," Peter called.

"What?" She glanced up.

"Can you see to Annie? She's on one of the benches around the grounds."

"Sure."

"Actually Peter, I want to talk with Sophie, can you talk with Annie instead?" Juliette asked.

"Okay, Jules." Sophie put her arm around Juliette and they walked off.

* * *

Annie laid on most of the bench. Her legs bent, feet planted on it. Her head and arms over the edge with her eyes shut.

Peter sat next to her.

"Hello, Annie." She sat up, and moved slightly away from him, hugging her knees again.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said in a low voice.

"In about two weeks your family will be able to come visit you," He told her, "How do you feel about that?"

She shrugged and added, "I don't really want to see them."

"Not any of them? You don't even miss them at all?"

"Not really. Maybe my baby sister, but I don't want to see my sister or dad."

"What about your step mother?"

"I don't want to see her either," Annie said.

"What if your mom came out here? Would you want to see her?"

"No." Came the quick reply. Peter stopped for a moment, letting her think about what she just said.

"Do you want to go home?" He questioned.

"No."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"It's better than home," She answered with a shrug. Then slowly said, "No one talks to me here. Not that any one at home did much either."

"No one talked at you at home? No friends?"

"Not really, most of them didn't bother with me. My dad only talked sometimes, my sister only teased me, and my step mom only talked to me if I had chores or something. My baby sister did sometimes, but mostly because she wanted someone to play with." Annie rubbed her eye, still not looking at Peter. He saw one of the cuts.

"Have you cut yourself lately?" He asked.

"No."

"Where'd the blood on your finger come from?"

"Paper cut," She answered, "Shelby made me mad and I threw some paper I was writing on. It cut me."

"What Shelby do to make you mad?"

"Mock me."

"That's Shelby for you. Try not to let her get to you. That's her way of releasing her emotions," He explained.

"Sounds like my sister. Everyone told me not to mind her and look where it got me."

"You're blaming this on your sister?"

"No . . . not all of it."

"What are you blaming the rest of it on?" Annie knew some of the things, but she didn't want to talk any more, so shrugged once again.

"Think about it," Peter said and got up to leave. He didn't tell her that he was glad that she had talked, he didn't want to upset her. He heard Annie move suddenly.

"Wait," Annie quietly cried. Peter wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it, but turned around. Her eyes were glossy with tears wanting to come out.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Your not alone. You have me, Sophie, Juliette, and Scott to talk to."

"No," Annie shook her head, whining, "I don't want to talk. Scott won't talk to me any more and Juliette is busy with her problems, I don't want to bug her. No one else will stay, they don't like me." Peter understood what she wanted and walked to her, giving her a hug. Annie let the tears in her eyes go free.

"I'm sure everyone likes you. Just give them time," Peter assured her.

* * *

"At least Annie is starting to talk to us," Sophie said.

"Yeah, but I have to call Juliette's mom about her again," Peter sighed, "The toughest part is calling the parents."

"Yep." Sophie smiled and gave him a good luck kiss.


	11. Runaway: Part 1

I'm sorry chapter 11 took so long for me to update. My computer was updated and in the process all my fanfiction was erased, but luckily I had it all on a thumb (usb) drive, the only thing was that I had changed some stuff in this chapter and the updated one wasn't saved on the usb drive, so I had to rewrite it agian.

* * *

**Runaway: Part 1**

Annie watched the group play football/soccer. She was still thinking about what Shelby had said. Annie didn't want Scott as a boyfriend, but just as a friend but no matter what she had said wouldn't convince Shelby of that. She just wouldn't listen. She was so determined that she, Annie, wanted to take Scott from her.

Annie felt empty inside; a feeling of deep loss and that she was unloved. She felt so alone in the world.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about it all. She figured no one would ever care about her and that she'd never be totally happy. Even her walk alone hadn't cheered her up like it always did.

Annie went into a clearing of bushes, allowing herself to sob out loud. She sat with her head on her knees, closing her eyes.

Just then the round soccer ball/football came out of now where and hit her head. It bounced away as Annie rubbed her head. Then thinking someone would come retrieve it, wiped her tears away.

Scott ran though the brush, searching for the ball. He spotted it and then saw Annie. He studied her.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Scott opened his mouth to respond, but turned to leave.

Annie heard Scott leave and started to cry again. Scott heard her and hesitated, but she had told him to leave her alone, so he continued to the game.

Annie got up and ran off to the woods; away from the school, people, and everything that made her unhappy.

She choked as she ran, but kept going. Even when her legs and lungs hurt, even when her head started throbbing, she didn't stop. She stumbled once, twice, and a third time. Then once more and fell to the ground, still crying her heart out.

She pounded her fists against the moist ground and gave a loud scream of mental pain. Annie got up and ran again. This time when she stumbled the first time, she fell.

After a long while she stopped crying and looked at her surroundings. She had no clue where she was. Slowly and quieter then before, she sobbed. She got up, but suddenly got dizzy and felt sick. She went to sit back down and ended up passing out.

* * *

Thunder sounded over the mountainside as the clouds turned thick and gray. A bolt of lighting stuck a few miles away. Peter looked around and then at Sophie.

"I think we should gather everyone in the dinning area," He suggested.

"I think your right."

They rounded the six groups of teenagers into the dinning area.

"Peter," called Sophie, "Juliette, says that Annie's out walking."

"Ok, get some of the kids to help you bring in the sleeping bags."

Sophie, Scott, Auggie, and two other boys went to fetch the sleeping bags, while Peter went to get Annie.

* * *

"She's not were she usually walks," Peter told Sophie at the shed, his voice sounded concerned.

"She probably saw the storm and headed to the dining area by now." Peter nodded. He checked the girl's cabin, before heading to the cafeteria .

* * *

"Have any of you seen Annie?" Peter asked the Cliffhangers.

"Last time I saw her was when you invited her to play with us," Daisy said. Scott came up and handed her a bag.

"Have you seen Annie?" Peter asked him.

"Um during the ga- wait I saw her when I went to get the ball."

"Where?"

"In a clearing of bushes. Wh-"

"Show me." Scott led him away.

"Why do you need to know?"

"She's missing; we can't find her anywhere." A flash of lightning struck, followed by thunder. Scott sped up a fraction. They got to the clearing and searched for her.

"Where can she be?" Peter's voice was all concern now. He spotted faint footprints on the ground.

"She took off."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look, footprints. She went up the mountain." Peter started back.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be going after her?"

"I have a whole school to take care of. Anyway, she could be long gone by now. I'll have to send a rescue crew." Peter wanted to look for her, he really did, but he had other things to do at the moment.

* * *

Annie opened her eyes, feeling groggy. She felt soaked and could feel little droplets hitting her skin. She started to shiver violently.

Slowly, she tried to rise, leaning against a tree for support. She began to feel dizzy, but continued to rise, closing her eyes to make it go away.

Feeling better, she opened them and glanced around. It was pitch black, except when lightning struck. She let her eyes adjust, as she tried to figure things out. She remembered having an argument with Shelby and telling Scott to leave her alone, then taking off into the woods.

A bit steadier on her legs, she let go off the tree and saw lightning flash a few more times. Looking around once more, she headed to the right.

* * *

Peter entered his office, with Scott right behind him. Quickly, he called a rescue team, Curtis.

"Hi, Curtis you think you can get someone up here to look for a dirty blond with blue eyes around 15 years-old?" He paused.

"Yeah, one of my kids took off. It was before the storm on what I've gathered from others.'

'As soon as you can then? Thanks, Curtis. Bye."

* * *

"Where's Annie?" Sophie asked when Peter and Scott came into the warm cabin.

"She went up the mountain. I called someone, but everyone's busy. Curtis said the storm was going to be bad and that there's a chance we'll get some snow."

"She probably found shelter somewhere and is fine." Sophie tried to higher Peter's spirit. He gave her a smile, and then said, "I hope so."

Juliette noticed Scott seemed down as he walked toward them.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Where's Shel?"

"She and some others went to make sandwiches," Auggie answered, "So what's getting you down, Meat?"

"Annie's gone."

"In this storm?" Juliette asked, while Auggie said, "What do you mean?"

Scott nodded, "Yes, out in this storm, and Curtis is tied up so no one can go find her." 

Shelby came up to Scott, hugging him from behind.

"What's going on?" She asked and the others sat on their sleeping bags.

* * *

"All groups stationed?" Peter asked Sophie.

"Yep, Wind Dancers to the right, Trackers to the left, Sundogs and Ridge Runners in the middle, Night Crawlers by the door, and Cliffhangers by the fire place," Sophie answered. They, along with Jeff, were handing out the sandwiches for everyone.

"Lets play a game with the kids. They're getting bored," Peter suggested.

"And what game is going to interest all these kids?" Just as Sophie finished the lights went out, leaving the fire as the only source of light.

"Just a black out," Peter assured them all, turning on the flashlight in his hand.

"I think we need light before we can play a game."

* * *

"Ok, Cliffhangers and Night Crawlers, form a circle in the middle of the room and everyone get where they can see them," Peter ordered the school. The room was now lit with candles, lanterns, and flashlights.

"Now, my selected groups are going to demonstrate a game, that has already been explained to them. I'll tell you the rules and then we'll all play.'

'This is a counting game," sighs and groans came from a few students, "We can all go to bed if you'd like.'

'As I was saying. A counting game, you go one, two, three, etc., but for one of the numbers you say something else. Such as for five you say bee. Every time someone gets to that number you say bee. If you came to 15 you say bee teen of if you get to 55 you say bee bee. You go around the circle and go up to a hundred. After that you add another substitute for a number. 2 is . . . cat. You go on and on.'

'If you would start out with 5 as bee, please," Peter mentioned to the groups. The two groups started out with one of the male Night Crawlers, "One."

"Two."

"Three." They went around the circle. Auggie forgot to say bee-teen.

"Your out Auggie, go sit out of the circle," Said Peter. It went on until a Night Crawler got out.

"Now then, each round is 100 long. Once one round is done, the person after who ever said 100 picks another substitute and so on.'

'I want the Trackers and Wind Dancers to form a group.

Ridge Runners and Sundogs for another. In 15 minutes you'll all switch. The person who wins one round will get a treat." Peter watched solemnly as they obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"Thinking about Annie. She's so young and in this storm," He answered. A clap of thunder echoed in the room.

"Let's go check the radio," Sophie suggested. Peter left the kids in Jeff and Roger's hands while they did.

Scott watched them leave and purposely got out. He followed them to the office.

When he entered, they stared at him. Peter was already off the radio.

"Have they found her?" Scott asked before they could question why he was there.

"No," Peter shook his head; "Their very busy and some rescues have back fired." Scott looked worried.

"Come on, let's get back to the game. Get your mind off her, she'll be fine." Sophie pushed them both out.

Scott sat behind Shelby, who was still in. Juliette moved beside him.

"Where'd you run off to?"

"Peter's office. They haven't even attempted to find Annie."

"What?" Shelby asked, now in the conversation.

"Yeah, apparently they're too busy and it's too dangerous." Shelby looked out one of the windows, starting to feel a bit guilty.

"Peter said not to worry. Well Sophie did," Scott assured them.

"Shelby!" Ezra yelled.

"What?"

"Your turn."

"Oh, where were you?"

"Bee-fish," Ezra answered.

"Bee-seventy."

* * *

Shelby, Bob from the Wind Dancers, and Tony from the Ridge Runners won a candy. They switched groups three times and then settled down for bed.

Shelby held Scott in her arms and Juliette put wood on the fire. Daisy and Ezra sat close to each other.

The group heard Peter come back from the radio. Scott saw him shake his head to Sophie, and she got sorrowful. Everyone around them was getting ready for bed. Peter came up to them.

"Bed time," He told them.

"What about Annie?"

"Nothing yet. They'll send something in the morning."

"She could be dead by then," Scott augured.

Sighing, "We'll have to take a chance."

"Wh-"

"Scott, I really want to go find her, believe me I do, but I have a whole school to take care of and I might get struck by lightning. It's just too dangerous right now. Curtis has five rescues out; two stuck in the mud; one slide down a hill and one got crushed between a tree.'

'Lights out in ten minutes." He left with that.

The group got ready for bed. Auggie had to stay up to watch the fire.

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time, Annie saw lightning strike and thunder crash in the sky. She thought she saw something in the distance.

Lightning streaked the sky again, and it was the top of a roof. Her heart leaped, and she ran toward it.

She started choking, but didn't dare to stop. Suddenly she did stop; not because of all the pain she felt, but there was a ragging river. She couldn't see a bridge anywhere.

_Should I try to cross it?_ She asked herself, walking up and down the side of the body of rushing water. Looking ahead, she noticed something that seemed to cross the river. Maybe there was a bridge after all.

She started for it, and getting closer she realized it was the bridge. Without any second thoughts, Annie began walking across it.

The mass of wood, bolts, and rope swung to and fro while she trudged to the other side. It frightened her when the wind changed directions, causing the bridge to suddenly shift.

In front of her was a broken board, so she went to step over it.

In the process of stepping over it, the wind violently reversed its direction and knocked her off her feet. She tumbled over the railing, but luckily was quick enough to grab onto the bridge. Steadily, her hand began slipping and she grabbed on with the other one.

Heart pounding, Annie attempted to pull herself up. Her muscles strained with the effort and collapsed after a failed attempt. Again, she tried to save herself from the freezing water's grasp. This time she was able to pull half of her body up.

Then somewhere on the bridge, the rope split, causing half of it to plunge into the river.

Annie choked, releasing the water that had entered her mouth and began trembling once more. Her grip still clenched the rope with all her might, but the only thing that crossed her mind was how freezing cold the water was.

After a bit, the cold went away and she got very sleepy and warm. Annie wanted to lay right there in the water and take a nap. She almost did, but when she relaxed and dropped into the water, she choked, waking her up.

If her hand hadn't have been still gripping the bridge, she would have fallen down river.

Without really thinking about it, Annie began slithering toward the other side of shore, using the rope as support.

* * *

Scott had just fallen asleep and somebody was already waking him up.

"What?"

"It's your turn for the fire," Said Daisy.

"I'm up, I'm up." He went to the fire, sitting down.

His mind soon drifted to Annie. He shouldn't have yelled at her that one day she was following him. She had said she was lonely and that no one would talk to her, but he had told her to back off. He had thought she was going to break Shelby and him up. Shelby had started on her first. It had been that way with others that had gone to the school. Now some were dead, having committed suicide. He didn't want that to happen to Annie.

He saw the fire die and saw Annie's face in it. Scott snapped out of it and put more wood in the fireplace. He glanced at Peter as he walked in.

"I'm going after her."

"Peter-" Sophie was interrupted.

"The storm has settled down. If I'm lucky, maybe I can find her before it starts up again."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you," Said a voice. They turned to see Scott.

"No, Sco-"

"I saw her in the clearing and I knew she wasn't okay. I should have stayed with her. I should have been there when she didn't have any one else to talk to that one day instead of yelling at her to go away." Peter opened his mouth, but couldn't find anything to say to Scott.

"If he's going, I'm going," Shelby said.

"Shel," Peter started.

"No, I told her to back away from Scott because I thought she was going to steal him from me. We had an argument the other day."

"I'm coming, too."

"Me, too." All the Cliffhangers now wanted to go.

"You all can't go," Peter said.

"We should have listened to Annie when she needed someone," Daisy spoke for the group.

"I'm defiantly going," Scott told them all.

"Me, too," Shelby said. 

Peter sighed, "Pick a number from one to twenty. The two that are closest comes with Scott, Shelby, and me.

"12," Juliette said.

"8." Daisy.

"20." Auggie.

"15." Ezra.

"Juliette got it, and Ezra is closer than 20 or 8.'

'All right you four, let's go get some gear."

"I'm coming with you as well. Roger and Jeff can take over," Sophie said.

"Scott, did Annie have a jacket on?"

"Doesn't she always?" Scott asked.

"Well, today it was warmer . . ."

"Yeah, come to think of it, she did say it was nice out, but I think it was wrapped around her waist. "

"She could possibly have hypothermia," Peter guessed and grabbed some extra blankets.

They all headed out into the darkness.

* * *

Annie struggled to crawl toward the building in the distance. She felt very weak, as if she was going to pass out any moment now.

She kept nearing the building, knowing she had to get to it. Knowing shelter and safety lay there. Her vision blurred, but she kept going on and her muscles hurt from the struggle. It was like they were going to fall off.

After the long exhausting crawl, she collapsed on the floor of the building. She kicked the door closed, and her eyelids fell shut.

* * *

Peter led the way up the mountain. He was followed closely by Scott, Shelby, Juliette, Ezra, and Sophie in the rear. They hadn't found any clues to where Annie would have gone. The storm had washed them all away.

A cold wind blew. Each wore a warm thick jacket, but each felt it. A clap of thunder and lightning struck the sky.

"Ten minutes apart. It's coming back," Sophie told them.

* * *

Annie barely opened her eyes, seeing lightning flash. Her mind felt too groggy to reregister anything. She rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Her breathing was rough and she couldn't feel the cold at all.

Slowly, Annie looked around the building. She noticed a heater along the wall. Crawling over to it, she studied it; she turned the one switch on and turned the temperature to 100 degrees, expecting it to turn on; it didn't though.

She glanced around, confused. She looked out the window and saw that it had stopped raining.

* * *

The thunder got a lot closer together within 15 minutes. So the group started searching for a place to temporally put up camp.

Sophie eventually found a clearing and they put up the tents. Peter, Scott, and Shelby shared one tent. While Sophie, Juliette, and Ezra were in the other.

Just as they settled down for a quick nap, the wind picked up and the rain began again. Scott stared at the tent's ceiling as the lantern was turned off for bed. He listened to the howl of the wind and the thunder while watching the lightning flash across the sky. Scott sighed aloud, closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"We'll find her," Shelby whispered to him reassuringly and took his and in hers.

* * *

Getting to her feet, she headed for the door. She tried to remember where she had came. Annie was extremely bewailed and couldn't remember anything, but for some reason, she just felt that she had to move.

Hearing a river, she decided that she didn't want to go that way: not remembering that she had crossed it earlier. She went in the opposite direction, wondering cluelessly in the total darkness.

* * *

The storm had kept everyone awake, so when it settled down a bit, and after a little snack, the group started out.

They all felt the urge grow to find Annie now that they had experienced what it was like.

Annie looked at the sky, admiring it. She loved the color it made when lightening lit the sky.

Abruptly, a raindrop hit her arm. Another and another until it was pouring again. She shivered as a chill went up her spine and she started coughing roughly.

Thunder roared, closely followed by lightening. The wind picked up around her. Annie picked up her pace. Startled, as another loud clap of thunder enveloped the sky, Annie began to run in panic.

Her throat hurt even more as she ran. Her ribs cried out for her to stop and her heart raced as fast as it could.

Suddenly, it felt like someone took a knife and stabbed her chest. She fell down in pain. Annie held her breath, hoping the stabbing pain would go away. Instead, she ran out of breath and breathed hard, which made it worse. She lied on the muddy ground, wishing it would go away.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped. Annie carefully got up, incase movement would bring it back.

A bolt of lightening struck a tree ten feet ahead of her. She screamed in horror as it was engulfed in flames. Annie started to cry and watched as the fire brightened. Her brain wasn't thinking straight and she was now in shock.

The fire got bigger and warmer. Annie felt the warmth and wanted it. She stepped toward the fire, not thinking. She got closer as it got bigger, but then it got smaller, the rain, snow, putting it out.

"No . . . No!" She cried.

A sound broke her away from the fire. Her heart raced at the thought of what it could be.

A deer and her fawn ran out to the bushes and away from the drying fire. Annie looked at the fire, where the deer had gone, and around herself.

She began to follow the deer, thinking she could catch up to them. Annie ran, imagining the sound of their running. She tripped over a small bush, trembling to the ground. She lied there, dazed.


	12. Runaway: Part 2

**A/N:** Just to let you all know, who are reading this fic & are actraully interasted, the next chapter will most likely be the last chapter of this season, but the next season of a New Girl will be withen a few months, plus I started a new fanfiction about Higher Ground so that might be coming up soon.  
I thank everyone who has read this & that have taken the time to review to share their comments.

* * *

**Runaway: Part 2**

Roger and Jeff were deciding what the Trackers were going to serve for everyone at Horizon. With no electricity to toast bread and the eggs had gone bad form being warm in the fridge, so no eggs and they couldn't make pancakes or waffles without eggs, so these things were out of the question. The bacon had gone bad as well. All they had was dry cereal; the milk was sour. There was nothing to drink either, but warm water or warm juice.

They decided that everyone, including them selves, would have to eat dry cereal. It was better than starving.

"I hope their okay," Daisy said.

"They will be," Auggie assured her, coming up to her with two bowls of cereal.

Roger walked by, handing out bowls. He had a radio clipped onto his belt, incase Curtis called, telling him that they found Annie. Then he could radio Peter and tell him it was everything was fine, that they had her.

* * *

Annie was still on the ground in a daze. She felt as if the last of her energy had been drained away. She couldn't move or feel anything, not even the snow that slowly started to cover her. Her breathing was sluggish and rough, a mist rising from her mouth and nose. She couldn't see straight; everything was blurry.

Annie tried to move her arm again, to get up, but it didn't move. Again and again she tried. She was just too exhausted. For no reason at all, tears slipped down her cheeks. She didn't know why they started; she still didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

Once more, she tried to get up. She accomplished moving her arm, but nothing else. Annie decided to lie there and rest, maybe just die right there.

* * *

Peter glanced ahead of him, seeing and hearing the raging river. The others heard it too.

"Any ideas on how to keep from getting wet?" Shelby asked sarcastically. 

"I'm not going in there," Juliette told them. They stopped in front of it. It's rushing by rapidly.

"Jump from rock to rock?" Scott suggested, seeing rocks lined up in one direction.

"One of us would slip and fall in," Peter said, studying the trees, "It would be dangerous to swim, jump, and cross from tree to the other side."

"The bridge?" Juliette piped up, hopefully.

"Its too far away. It could be too late for Annie by then," Scott argued.

"Its only about fifty yards away, see? In the distance?" Ezra said. Everyone looked to where he was pointing. He was right. In the distance, though the snow, they could barely see the bridge going over the river.

"Let's go gang," Peter called.

They reached it.

"What happened to it?" Juliette asked, seeing the state it was in.

"Probably the storm," Peter suggested, "We have to get across and it's the only way. I'll go first and if it's okay, Scott follow after words, but have a rope tried around your waist to Sophie incase something happens."

"Okay."

"You sure it's safe enough to cross?" Sophie asked.

"Safer than just swimming. At least its something to hold onto while we wade across."

Carefully, Peter walked across, keeping a tight grip on the rope. Slowly, but surely he got closer and closer.

When he reached land, he signaled for Scott to go ahead.

One at a time, they continued on crossing and eventually they all were safe on solid land.

They all saw the main cabin up ahead: maybe about a half-mile away. Hopefully, Annie would have taken shelter there.

* * *

Annie was on her hands and knees, slowly standing up. The thunder returned frequently again. The wind picked up, more than before.

She was knocked back down by it when she had accomplished getting up. The wind was blinding her vision, hurting her eyes with its stinging cold and speaks of dirt. She closed her eyes, willing that the wind would stop.

Out of now where, a large tree branch flew toward her. Annie didn't see it coming. It hit the back of her head at a high speed. She fell back to the Earth's surface, unconscience.

* * *

Peter and everyone walked into the cabin, the door had been left ajar.

"Annie," He called. Besides the door being open, it didn't look like some one had been in there. Ezra looked in the closet.

"Why would she be in there?" Scott asked.

"Maybe the thunder scared her."

"She was here," Sophie told them.

"How can you tell?" Scott asked.

"The heater was turned on. Set at 100."

"And look, I found her jacket," Shelby said, holding the soaked clothing up. Peter took it.

"At least we're on the right track."

"Why did she leave? I mean this is the only shelter out here," Scott thought aloud.

"She doesn't know that," Peter reminded him.

"Would she had gone back?" Ezra asked.

"Most likely not. She probably wouldn't want to cross the river again."

"Maybe she's trying to get across now," Sophie suggested.

"Maybe, but let's check the solo sites first." They headed for the first site. The wind was still blowing pretty hard, but the snow was falling slowly now.

* * *

Peter rubbed his hands together, making the circulation flow. He was wondering if it had gotten colder or if he was just now feeling it.

Juliette glanced around.

"Look! It's Annie!" She yelled, pointing through some bushes to a small clearing.

As everyone began for her, the loudest clap of thunder erupted through the sky and a blot of lightening struck a tree a few meters away from Annie. It fell right toward her.

Scott was gone in a flash to rescue her.

"Scott!" Yelled everyone.

Peter went after him.

Scott grabbed Annie's limp body as the tree came feet from them. Peter pushed Scott out to the way, sending all of them rolling away from the tall tree. They heard it come down with a thud while they stopped.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

"Yes, she's alive."

"Yes, you're okay, or yes she's a live?"

"Both," Scott answered.

"Peter! Scott!" Sophie yelled.

"We're alive, so is Annie." Peter helped Scott up, who held Annie firmly, but gently in his arms. Sophie and the others walk carefully around the fallen tree.

"Let's get to the main cabin," Peter commanded. As they walked, Peter wrapped Annie in a couple blankets, but let Scott hold her. He felt her freezing, pale cheek.

"Get her warm and check her vitals," He said once they got to the cabin, "I'm going to inform Roger."

"Roger, can you hear me?" Peter asked into the radio.

"Yes, Peter I am. Is everything all right?"

"At the moment. Call off Cutis, we found Annie."

"Glad to hear," Roger said.

"What time is it?"

"Its mid-morning, about ten something. Daisy wants to talk with you."

"Sure, put her on."

Peter turned around to see everyone in the dry, windless shelter.

Ezra, Juliette, and Shelby were wrapped in sleeping bags and blankets, sleeping. Scott was wrapped in one as well. He sat at the foot of Annie's bed, his arms and head resting on it, fast asleep. Sophie took the stethoscope off her ears and put her sleeping bag and four blankets over Annie. Peter stepped over Shelby to get to them.

"How is she?"

"Her breathings pretty shallow and her temperature is 86."

"That's way too low." Peter took his glove off and put his warm hand against Annie's cold forehead. Annie took a deep breath, a breath that she should be taking in her sleep.

Peter glanced around at everyone.

"All passed out."

"I think I'm going to join them." Peter looked at Annie.

"I'll join you in a while, take my sleeping bag." She took it.

"Peter, Annie will make it through." He gave her a smile. He took a chair and placed it beside the bed. He watched Annie sleep.

* * *

Scott heard something; it was the ruffling of clothes. He looked up to see Peter. Peter glanced at him.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked Scott.

"I needed it." Scott smiled. He looked at Annie.

"Is she doing okay?"

"She's lasted this long." Scott took his eyes off Annie to Peter, "She's doing fine for now. Her breathing should be heavier though." He searched for something. He found it: the thermometer. He placed it gently into Annie's mouth; he had to hold it there to keep it in. Annie gave a few weak coughs. Peter took his other hand and stroked her face. The thermometer beeped.

"89 degrees," Peter said aloud.

"Is that bad?"

"Better than 86." Scott put his hand against Annie's cheek.

"She's so cold."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get hypothermia."

"When her temperature goes back to normal, will she be okay?" Scott asked.

"We won't know until it happens. Some suffer from brain problems after hypothermia.'

'Are you going to be up for a while?" Peter asked him.

Scott shrugged, "Why?"

"I haven't had a nap yet."

"I can watch her."

"Thanks." Peter went over to Sophie. Scott watched Annie as the blankets slightly moved to her breathing. He listened to it as well. It sounded like she was struggling to breathe. Concerned, he touched her cheek. After a bit, it went back to its sluggish, rough rhythm.

* * *

Shelby got up beside Scott. His eyes were half open, and looking off into space. She looked at him and at Annie.

"Scott?"

He gazed at her, smiling.

"Hey, Shel."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind of tired is all. Peter told me to watch over Annie, while she sleeps to make sure nothing happens."

"I can wat - What's wrong?" Scott suddenly looked at Annie, concerned. He got up and placed his hand over her mouth and nose.

"She's not breathing," He said, "Wake Peter, hurry, but be careful not to disturb any one else." Shelby went to comply. Scott moved the blankets away from Annie's chest and gently began pushing down on it.

"Peter, Peter!" Shelby whispered to him.

"What Shel? What's wrong?"

"Annie, she's not breathing." Peter hastily got up and went to Annie. Sophie, who heard, got up as well.

Scott moved a bit to the side, so Peter can check her, he continued pushing her chest though. Peter checked her pulse and heart beat.

"Is she breathing yet?" Scott asked.

"No, continue pushing, I'm going to give her mouth to mouth." He tilted her head back, and began. The two worked as a team to get Annie breathing again. Peter checked again. He didn't feel any breath. A couple more times: she still would not breathe on her own.

"Scott you're off beat," Sophie told him.

"Sorry."

"Scott take a break," Peter said. He pushed on Annie's chest; "Her clothes are soaked. Soph, didn't you take them off?"

"I forgot." Sophie helped Peter take off her long-sleeved shirt, reveling scars. No one said anything about them as they continued.

Scott went back to pushing her chest as Peter did mouth to mouth. He stopped and signaled Scott to stop.

"She's breathing." Everyone sighs in relief.

"You two need to get some rest, we're going to leave in an hour or so."

"Okay," Scott and Shelby said. They lied down beside Annie's bed, cuddling each other. Peter didn't say anything to them as he took Annie's shoes and socks off. Then pulled the blankets back on top of her.

"I'll stay up and watch her," Sophie suggested.

"No, I will. I'll be fine."

"Okay, mountain man."

* * *

Extreme cold sent her to shivers. All she could feel was the cold surrounding her.

"Annie," She heard, but didn't register it in any way. Her eyes opened, almost without her knowing it. She saw darkness ahead of her. Something warm touched her. She tired to think where she was, who she was, and what she was doing. Turning her head slowly, she saw Peter. She couldn't remember who he was exactly except for his name.

Peter smiled at her, listening to her chattering breath. Even though the heater had kicked on, he saw her breath.

"Cold?" He asked.

She nodded, "Ver v v . . ." Peter took the blanket around himself and placed it over her.

"Better?"

"K . . . k k kind-" She didn't finish. Peter sat on the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. Comforted, Annie closed her eyes and her shivering went down. She needs body heat. Peter thought inside his head. She moved her head toward him, wanting the cold to go away. He placed her head in his lap and stroked her cheek. Feeling even safer, Annie drifted to sleep.

* * *

Shelby slipped Scott's jacket on. Hers was given to Annie to wear, she wore Scott's and Scott had Peter's. Peter didn't wear a jacket, saying the kids would get sick easier than he would. A few blankets were wrapped around Annie as well.

"Everyone ready?" Peter asked, holding the sleeping Annie in his arms.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Ezra replied for them all.

"All right, lets go." They all headed Horizon.

* * *

"Um, Peter. One question; How are we going to get Annie across the bridge?" Juliette questioned.

"I didn't think about that. Umm." He paused to think, "Soph, you, Ezra, and Juliette head back to Horizon and call for a helicopter. The rest of us will go back to the cabin to wait.

"Yeah, okay, you two, let's get to it," Sophie commanded. She gave Peter a hug before leaving.

"Okay . . ." Juliette said, glancing at Annie and Scott.

The others started hiking back.

* * *

"Annie, can you move your fingers?" Peter asked her. She stared at him through quarter opened eyes, confused.

"Yes, or no Annie. Just shake or nod." He grabbed her hand gently, so he would feel any movement she made.

"You have to move you fingers Annie for them to move." They slightly moved in his hand.

"Good, now the other hand." They moved too.

"Toes?" A bit of concentrating and they moved. He made sure she could feel as well. Peter took the two zip lock bags that held warm water, so it would warm her, from Annie's jacket.

Outside, Shelby put the water over a fire and returned it to the bags, giving them back to Annie.

"Don't rub her arms," Peter warned Scott.

"I'm warming her."

Peter shook his head, "Its dangerous to rub warmth into someone who has hypothermia."

"Why?"

"Something to do with the skin. I was told it was dangerous, so I don't want you to do that incase it is. You can hold her close to keep her warm, but no rubbing." Shelby took one of the bags and held it in Annie's hand. She moved it to her face, legs, and arms to warm her up.

"Put it on her wrist or neck, next to one of her main veins, but don't keep it there too long," Peter told them. Shelby held it on her wrist.

"Hey, Shel, why don't you let Scott take care of Annie, and help me watch for the helicopter?"

"Okay," Shelby replied, giving the bag to Scott.

* * *

"Where's that helicopter?" Peter cusses under his breath as he sets the thermometer down. It was now a few hours after sunset and it had started raining again.

Shelby glances at Scott, who's dozing, then Peter, and watches Annie, who's also dozing.

"Peter, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Annie. I've been so mean to her. I, I never gave her a chance. This whole . . . whole thing is my fault. If Annie felt like she belonged, she wouldn't have taken off in the storm and gotten sick. None . . . none of this would have ever happened if I would have been nicer."

"Don't blame yourself, Shelby. Everyone else could have been nicer to her as well and Annie could have taken it better than she has. What's done is done. We learn from our mistakes and move on. We don't dwell on the past and what ifs."

"That doesn't make me feel any more irresponsible for what happened," Shelby honestly told him. They both glance up as they hear the helicopter.

"I'm sure Annie doesn't blame you and you shouldn't either, Shel."

"How do you know she doesn't?"

"Well, if she does, you've been making it up by helping us search for her and taking care of her. I'll let you think about it and I hope you make the right decision. I've got to go flag the copter. If you want, we can talk more about it when we get back."

Shelby nodded as she stared off into the distance.


	13. Apology

**

Apology

**

Peter ran around the school for his early start. He was stressed out from everything that was going on at Horizon; more kids were enrolling and they didn't have enough room to help them all, some going back to their old ways, and having one of his students run away during a dangerous storm. It was common for students to run, some almost died, but for some reason that certain runaway got to him. He just didn't know why.

_How is she different than any of the others? Of course she's unique like everyone is, but I care for all my students equally. What is it about her that makes me feel that way? She doesn't talk much, but she's only been here for a month and some students refuse to talk. She's hurt herself, not uncommon but what was it?_

Peter shook it out of his mind, saying it's all in his head. That he just wants to help Annie like any other of his students.

"Hey, you went out without me," Sophie called, catching up with him. He slowed for her.

"Anything wrong?"

"Just the average stress," He answered.

"Oh, ok."

"It's just . . ." He paused thinking, "Juliette and others are falling back and we still don't know why Annie does the things she does."

"Juliette is getting help from us and friends and as for Annie, I know how you feel, but she'll come to us in time, trust us, and we'll be there to help her out."

"I know you're right, you've been saying that for a while. Its something more, like if you don't hold onto something, you'll lose it forever." Sophie nodded, understanding what he's talking about.

* * *

The Cliffhanger group looked up as Peter walked by to another table. They had hoped he would come to their table and tell them something about Annie, if she was okay or not.

Peter went to Lilly, in the Sun Dogs group. She was having problems with the rest of her group, so he decided to talk to her.

"What's up, Lilly?" Asked Peter.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Why is everyone at one end of the table and your on the other?" She shrugged.

"Can't think of a reason?"

"Well, I kind of broke Rachel's glass dolphin and Sara's hair dryer and I kissed Bobby when I didn't even know Marie was going out with him."

"It sounds like you should tell some people that you're sorry," Peter explained.

"I did, but they won't listen to me."

"Go take a walk, I'll talk to them." He sat next to Marie.

"So what's going on you guys?"

"She keeps doing everything wrong," Rachel explained.

"She kissed Bobby!" Marie shouted.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell and she told me she didn't know you two were going out."

"So, she still kissed him."

"She didn't know. Everybody makes mistakes, you have to live on and learn from them. She said she was sorry, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but still."

"We're all human, forgive her. She'd do they same if you did something, right?"

"Maybe," Sara spoke.

"Give her a chance. K?"

"Sure," Rachel said.

"Good." Peter got up and went to the Cliffhangers.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"Annie's fine for now, she'll live. You don't have to worry about her. If you all want, you can come with me to the hospital to see her later on today." They nodded.

* * *

Peter came back from Annie's room.

"She's awake. Who's going to see her first?" Peter asked. Scott got up and went to her room.

Annie's head turned toward him when he walked in.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi," She weakly greeted. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine I guess, but my lungs and throat hurt." Scott reached out, holding her hand.

"Everyone was worried about you. Even Shelby."

"I know, Peter told me."

"Afternoon Lisa." Said her doctor.

"Annie," She corrected.

"My mistake. How are you feeling? Warmer, I hope," She nodded, "Good." He checked her temperature and pulse.

"I'll let you two continue chatting."

"Lisa?" Scott asked.

"My birth name. I don't like it and I won't respond to it anymore."

"I think its pretty," He honestly told her.

"I like Annie better."

"Does anyone ever call you by your real name?"

"Not really. My parents didn't really like it when I stopped responding to it, but tough luck."

"Yeah. What I really hate is when you get in trouble they always yell out your whole name."

"My parents never did that to me."

"They did to me." Scott started laughing and Annie sort of joined it. They stopped 

when Annie began coughing.

"I better go send someone else in. They all want to see you." Annie smiled shyly.

"I hope you get better. Bye."

"Bye, Scott."

"Bye, Lisa."

"Hey!" Scott smiled to show he was just messing with her.

"Next," He said to whomever as he came out.

* * *

Daisy, Ezra, Auggie, and Juliette went in and told Annie to get better and that they were sorry.

"Shel?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to say hi to Annie?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

Annie's eyes opened when Shelby opened the door.

"Hi," Shelby said to the patient.

"Hi." She stood at the side of the bed for a moment.

"Listen, I'm not very good at these 'emotional touchy stuff' so I'll just say it to get it over with," Shelby began, "I'm sorry that I've been so mean to you. I should have given you a chance instead of jumping to conclusions."

"It's okay. As long as you say sorry and you mean it, it's okay. I probably would have done the same thing to you if I was more aggressive and if I thought you were trying to steal my boyfriend," She paused a second, "I should say sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to talk to Scott or have anything to do with him. It's just that he was the first person I got to talk to since I got here and I started feeling more comfortable around him since I told him some things about me. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Yeah. Well, I guess you should get your rest. So, bye."

"Bye, and thanks."

"Your welcome," Shelby said, while leaving.

* * *

"You still look very tired." She nodded.

"The doctor said you should be in bed for the next couple days to get your strength back," He explained to the runaway.

"I know."

"That means you should eat as well, so you can feel better sooner."

"Hmm."

"He also said you only weigh 86 pounds."

She didn't respond to that statement, just stared as the scenery as Mt. Horizon appeared.

"Go to bed. I'll send Sophie or someone in with food so you can eat something and you better eat something," Peter ordered.

Without a word, she exited the vehicle and departed to the girl's dorm. Peter watched her for a moment as she strolled away, and then got out himself, heading toward his office to find his wife.

"Shel, has lunch ended yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Can you do me a favor and take something to the dorm for Annie? Try to persuade her to nibble on something, but don't be rude. If she still won't eat, don't worry about it. I'll have Sophie or myself go in and force her," Peter explained.

"Yes, captain."

"What about me?" Scott questioned.

"It's called the girls cabin for a reason Scott."

"But maybe I can get her to eat, since she trusts me more than Shelby."

"If Shelby can't, then you may, but you wait outside until Shel says she failed."

"I will."

* * *

"Just because Peter ordered me to do this, doesn't mean I'm standing here forever to make sure you eat," Shelby replied.

"You don't have to stay here, you know," Annie threw Shelby her own attitude.

"Fine."

"Fine." Shelby stormed out.

"Failed?"

"Yep, and I'm not staying here for long, so you better be quick."

"Be patient Shel, I'll be out when I'm out."

"Then I won't be here when you eventually do come out," Stated the frustrated teenager.

Before leaving into the dorm, he gave his girlfriend a long, meaningful kiss.

"I'll be back," He whispered, smiling. She smiles back at him.

"Leave me alone," Annie whined when she heard the door open and close.

"No, I'm gonna force you to eat something."

"Why does it matter if I eat or not?"

"Cause if you don't eat, you'll die."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"To you maybe not, but to those who care about you; yes it is," Scott reasoned.

"And you really care enough to take time out of your personal life to force me to eat?"

"Yes."

"Right," Annie whispered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"You may not think that people care about you, but some actually do. Like Peter, you're dad, and me. "

"The world would be better off without me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause it's true."

"No, its not."

"Why do you think that?" Annie asked.

"Everyone in this world was born to do something, to make a difference in the world. Everyone is special."

"Special Ed."

Scott shook his head, ripping off a piece of sandwich and offering it to her.

"I'm not eating it."

"Yes, you are."

He sat on the bed, and attempted to sit her up. She pulled away, hiding her face.

"One bite, that's all I'm asking and then I'll leave."

"How about you just leave right now?"

"No, you have to take a bit."

"Will you let me sleep then?"

"Yes."

Sighing, as she sits up, Annie took the piece out of his hand, chewed it, and swallowed it.

"There, now let me sleep." She lied back down, but as she did, Peter entered.

"Did she eat anything?"

"One bite."

"And he said one bite and he'd leave," Annie explained.

"Then he may leave, but I'm not leaving until you eat at least half of what's on that tray."

She groaned aloud.

* * *

**A/N:**The End of this season. I thank everyone whom has reviewed or even just read my story.  
The next season "Boys" will hopefully be up either in a month or two depending on how busy I am.  
Next month or earlier, I am releasing another Higher Ground fanfiction and I hope you all like it when I post it.  
**Hey All HG Fans! Are you interasted in playing your character online, playing a Cliffhanger, Ridgerunner, or counsoler? Then click here www.horizonschool**


End file.
